To Fall For A Ranger
by Carlee Oliver
Summary: Carlee move to cali to get away from har past ont to met somethone that will changet her life for the better.
1. one

"One more efing class. Just one more and low and behold it's mom's"

A low mumble could be heard as I walk through the halls of the new highschool I was apart of. A new school in the middle of the school year was exactly what I wanted. And senior year mind you. But it's fine right? Just a little less than a year to go then I'm free well somewhat free. I let a long sigh leave my lungs as I gather my book for my next class and make my merry way to the room. Mostly I stayed to myself and really only slightly waved to a few "friends" in passing from one room to the other.

Stepping into the brightly lit room I make my way to the very back and sit in the corner where I was usually left to myself. I liked being unnoticed. It meant that I didn't have to try so hard to put in the effort of making friends that would quickly fail once they get to know me. Or at least that's what my mom thinks. On one hand I was tired of having no friends or no life but on the other I didn't really have a choice. Eighteen yes, but I still live with my parents and where I'm from if you live under there's roof you live by their rules. It really wasn't all that bad but still. So instead of making friends I sat and watched them. All my classmates seemed to be very well clicked and clearly I wasn't apart of that. But again I didn't mind nor had a choice.

I sat back in my seat watching the class as everyone talked and laughed then a tall blue eyed boy caught my attention as he stepped foot into the room in what seemed like perfect slow motion. He stared down at his books making his way to the center of the class and took his seat. Two other boys sat on either side of him asking how his day was and though I could hardly hear what was being said I assumed that from what little I did hear it was a long day. I watched them and noticed that all three had an object in their pockets that seemed similar to one another. I thought it was strange at first but it was most likely just part of some kind of club. I shook my head then turned my attention to my text book

My knee bounced while I drifted into a zone staring at the materials given for the class. All the noises around me turned out to just background noise only to be jolted back to reality when my phone rings. I could feel my cheeks turning bright red with embarrassment with how loud it echoed and I knew that nearly everyone had stopped what they were doing and stared at me. Well there goes the hope of being unnoticed. Quickly I pick it up and answer it walking past the three boys as I exited the room.

"Mom I'm in class what's wrong?" I ask quietly.

"Nothings wrong I was just wondering when you were gonna be home."

I sigh and run my forehead with the palm of my hand . "I'll be home after school like everyday. How's Lily?"

"She's fine just napping."

"Ok well I have to go now. Class is starting soon."

I hang up the phone reentering the room as my cheeks turned an even brighter red seeing that nearly everyone had been seated and as my luck would have it, I was standing at the very front of the class.

"Yes Mrs. Oliver."

I heard then slightly relaxed realizing that they weren't all staring at me but at the blue eyed boy and his friend that I'm assuming just got into trouble of some sort seeming that now they were seperated. Both on either sides of the classroom away from each other. I looked around catching Mrs. Oliver ,our english teacher, watching me. I slightly panic and drop my gaze to the floor.

"Sorry Mrs. Oliver." I mumbled then made my way back to my seat in the back away from everyone.

She smiled at me and I gave a slight shy smile back.

"Ok class", she started "Today I want you to write a paper on the very first good memory you have."

Knowing exactly what I was gonna write made me smile and pulled out my notebook and pen then bite my lip twirling my pen between my fingers out of habit as my brain wandered thinking of a good place to start my paper. A smile softly spreads over my lips and I pressed the ink to the page and began to write about the day I finally got to hold Lily. All the emotions that ran through me, her perfect little face and gorgeous brown eyes. The moment she wrapped her little hand around my finger and smiled that sweet baby girl smile at me. I wrote about how she was my everything and that even though it wasn't the most ideal situation I wouldn't trade it for the world.

Moments later, my paper was finished and I looked up seeing Mrs. Oliver crouch down by blue eyes as she smiled at him. It would probably help to know his name but that meant getting out of my comfort zone to talk to him. And that I'm not so sure I'm up for just yet so blue eyes will have to do for now. I mean it's not like I actually have to explain who I'm talking about since I don't talk to anyone at school and I knew better than to talk about boys to mom. So Instead I just reviewed my paper going over every little detail making sure that I had fixed all the mistakes made. Which wasn't many so there was still time to kill. My gaze wandered out the window of the classroom. It was a beautiful day and so close to summer. The air was warm and days lasted just a little longer. The sun was bright and more people were out during the day. A luxury I would never get. For me on more than most days it was school then straight home to my Lily bug. I didn't mind it though. Lily seemed to be the only one that didn't look at me in a judging way. Of course she was my daughter and didn't really know any better but still. I love my little girl from here to the ends of the earth and back again. I smiled and chuckled slightly.

After waiting a few minutes more I looked back around the room and it seemed as though I was still the only one done then I caught a glimpse of his beautiful blue eyes looking at me and his goofy smile. Caught off guard I dropped my gaze to my desktop.

"Breath Carlee. Just breath." I mumbled to myself then glanced back up at him.

I could hear his light chuckle from all the way over here and his slight attempt at a whisper. At least he thought I was beautiful. I smile watching him close his notebook then heard the crackling sound of the intercom instructing us to turn the class tv to the news. Looking up at the tv I felt the school start to shake and instantly I panic, breathing hard. Gazing around the room I noticed blue eyes gripping his desk making me feel at least a little better that I wasn't panicking over nothing.

The screen on the TV flashes a few times and a monster of some sort appears as it destroys the buildings downtown.

"Um. Mrs. Oliver can I go to the restroom please?" a guy in front of me asked.

"Yeah me too?" blue eyes asked as well.

Breathing hard I look over at him seeing he was already watching me.

"It'll be ok." he mouthed to me with a wink that followed.

Reading his lips I nodded feeling oddly safe. I didn't know why I trusted him but I did and slowly I calmed down taking in a deep breath watching the two leave the room. Another one of blue eyes friends snuck out when Mrs. Oliver wasn't paying attention. I watched everyone around me panic and I did the same though I tried hard to focus and remember that it will be ok. My hands start to tremble trying to reach for my phone. Finally after fumbling with it I called mom.

"Hey are you ok? Have you seen the news? What's going on?" I asked her.

"I don't know… are you ok? Are you in a safe place?"

"I'm still at school and yes I'm in a safe place. Is Lily ok?"

I started to panic even more than I already was at the uncertainty of my daughters safety. The news shows the monster then a few people appearing out of literally nowhere. One in white, another in red, a third in black, and fourth in blue. But all four seemed to work well together. Fighting the monster threatening our town as they did back handsprings and other various movements. It was all happening so fast couldn't keep up with it and then sound of my daughter whining drew my attention back to her small sad whimpers.

"It's ok baby girl mommas still here."

Hoping my voice would keep her calm I mindlessly talked to her while watching the news. A man ran up to the camera trying to get them to leave the area.

"You have to get to a safe area now." throw the helmet the voice coming from behind it was slightly muffled and as soon as he appeared he was gone running back to the others slashing the monster as it backs up and falls over exploding. Watching it made my stomach turn into a twisting roller coaster of nauseousness so to distract myself I focus on talking to Lily.

"Hi sweetie. It's ok baby momma will be home soon ok?"

I tell her though I know she can't really understand me just yet. But she laughs and giggles cooing slightly at whatever it was mom had done to help distract her. The room grew quite a few moments later and I assumed that it was over. Taking in a deep breath I slowly exhale.

"Ok mom. I have to go now. I really can't get into trouble in class so I'll be home soon."

"Ok Carlee just be careful ok?"

"Ok mom. I love you Lily bug. Momma will be home soon I promise."

I hang up the phone and slip it back into my bag then looked back up at the tv to see what else had happened. It seemed to be over then as they all started to walk away the monster rose up from the ground. The four men turned around yelling all at the same time for their zords. Jumping into them they continued to fight the monster until it collapsed again dead this time.

Breathing hard I bounced my knee noticing that at some point I had covered my mouth with my hand. What had I just watch? Who were they? And where the hell did they come from? All these questions ran laps in my head while I tried hard to make sense of it all.

Moments later blue eyes and his friends walk back into the classroom breathing hard and sweating. Blue eyes looked over at me and winked taking his seat as if none of that had just happened. I shake my head slightly and uncover my mouth smiling a little at him then looked back up to the front of the room. Mrs. Oliver exhaled then turned the tv off.

"The Power Rangers saved the day once again." she smiled. "Anyways class is almost over so talk amongst yourselves quietly please."

Power Rangers. That's what they were called. Leaning back in my chair my mind still ran with random thoughts but at least one of my many questions had been answered.

"You're not from here are you?"

My gaze turned to the direction of the deep soft toned voice only to see that blue eyes was crouched in front of me smiling a seemingly perfect smile and it took me a moment to realize it was me he was talking to. I shook my head no while he rested his forearms on my desk, his hand slightly grazing the side of mine sending a small shocking sensation through it.

"I'm Tommy but you can call me Tj" he spoke softly.

Tj? Hmm blue eyes did have a name after all. A cute one too. I smiles looking up at him locking my gaze with his.

"I'm Carlee."

His smile widened just slightly as I spoke.

"It's nice to meet you Carlee."

"It's nice to meet you as well Tj."

I was surprised he could hear me over the hum of everyone talking as they gathered off into their groups. My voice had one volume and it wasn't very loud. But why was he here talking to me instead of with his friends whom were staring right at us?

"So where are you from?"

"Ummmm I'm uh….. I'm from Louisiana honestly"

"Well welcome to Angel Grove California." he smiled at me again while his hand rubbed mine.

"Thank you. I don't know many people here. We kinda just moved in the middle of the school year."

"Well." he looked behind him at his friends then pointed, "that's my cousin Jason and beside him in the black shirt is my cousin Greg."

My gaze drifts in the direction he pointed. "Well it's nice to somewhat meet them." I gave a nervous laugh while my knee bounced.

"Monsters come and go but they are scared of the rangers. You'll get used to it though." he softly gave my hand a squeeze. "But what are you doing after school?"

I froze and my gaze dropped to the floor at his question then I pulled my hand back. "I have to get home after school. I'm sorry." "Hey." his tone was so gentle, "It's ok. There's always next time Carlee." he offered with another soft smile.

"Yeah there's always next time." I glanced back up to him, a soft smile returned to my lips.

The final bell rang and he finger lightly taps the desktop.

"Ok everyone I'll see you all on monday. Have a good weekend." Mrs. Oliver announced.

Watching him walk away I gather my book to leave. Clumsily as I walked out of the room I walk right into a desk dropping everything in my hands. Embarrassed that now all eyes were definitely on me I knelt down and quickly picked up everything then I darted out into the hall. Surly now blue eyes.. I mean Tj will realize how much of a clumsy person I am and probably change his mind on ever talking to me again. Or so I thought,

"Carlee."

I turned at the call on my name to see the tall blue eyed boy walking towards me.

"Oh hey Tj. what's up?"

He hands my a small piece of paper. "Call me if you need anything."

"Ok." smiling I slowly take the paper placing it into my pocket.

He returned the smile. "Or text me whenever."

Still smiling I bite my lip before softly speaking. "I have to get home now. But yeah I'll text you."

"Ok beautiful."

I watched as his face turned red and slowly he backed away, turned, then walked back to his friends. JJ and Greg I'm assuming that's what their names were, if I'm remembering correctly, teased him from the looks of it. Blue eyes slightly laughed then elbowed one of them in the ribs and left for the parking lot.

"Wow ok then."

I smile getting into me car and sightly squealed. I took a deep breath trying hard to calm down before I had to drive home to my sweet little Lily bug. I drove the short time it took me to get home and on more than one occasion my mind wandered off to blue eyes. As a teenage girl it was bound to happen and there wasn't much I could do to stop it. He was tall, very handsome, gorgeous blue eyes, a smile that could melt you quick, and was quite mysterious. Something that could be one of the best things to happen to Lily and I or just a repeat of the last school. I couldn't help but smile and I tried hard not to. I pulled into the driveway and parked my car then took in a deep breath to calm myself before walking inside. I knew mom would be waiting and I didn't really want to explain this just yet.

I grabbed my bag after shutting off the car then stepped out walking into the house where sure enough mom was waiting at the door with Lily in her arms. Seeing her sweet little face made me smile as I took her into my arms and kissed her small smiling face. She cooed and giggled then squirmed around some.

"Hi my babygirl!" I held her close to me then looked up at mom. "Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie." she closed the front door behind us.

"Hey dad." I smiled walking into the living room.

"Well hello my pretty girls."

I lend over placing a kiss on his cheek then sat on the couch holding Lily on my lap. Mom sat in her chair reading her book. It was usually this quiet in the evening, mom would read her books, dad would be out working on something in the garage or cooking dinner, Lily would be getting ready for a nap and I would be starting on homework. But with the excitement of the day dad ordered food and sat in the living room with mom. They were good parents though. They've helped so much with Lily to the point of packing up their lives and moving us half way across the country.

We mostly sat in silence and when mom asked how school was I gave a vague play by play then took Lily to our room. We played for a little while and I read her one of her baby books while laying in bed with her snuggled into my chest as she sucked on her pacifier. Once my sleepy girl started to doze off I pick her up and lay her down in her crib then sat at my desk to do my homework.

Pulling out my books I read through the assignments for each class then began my work. After only a few minutes my brain trailed off and frustratingly I tried hard to concentrate but time and time again my mind drifted to blue eyes. I smiled and bit my bottom lip just thinking about his gentle gaze and soft touch. The tone of voice he used when he spoke to me and his perfect sweet smile. My heart fluttered and my breath caught then I smiled brighter. Hours passed but to me it felt like minutes though it was probably because my mind was on a boy and not my homework. But I didn't realize that until mom drug my attention back to reality.

"Still on homework? You're usually done by now."

"Huh?" I looked back to see her standing with her arms crossed slightly glaring at me, "what did I do?"

"Who is he?"

"Who's who?"

"Carlee I'm not gonna play this game. Who is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about mom." I try to give an innocent smile. "I do have to finish my homework though."

"Well it'll have to wait a little longer dinner is downstairs."

"Ok we will be down in a minute. Imma change Lily first."

Mom nodded then left the room shutting my door behind her. I pick up Lily then lay her on the floor in front of me changing her diaper. She tried to roll over and crawl off giggling as I gently pulled her back and blow raspberries on her soft little belly then changed her diaper.

"At least you won't question momma huh baby girl?" I pick her up walking down to the kitchen.

Putting Lily in her high chair I cave pulling the piece of paper out of my pocket typing the number in then sent a message.

"Hey. It's Carlee." I hit send then made Lily a bottle then my plate of food.

"Hey beautiful."

"So it's a legit number lol I had to make sure."

I sat at the table eating while Lily drank her bottle. Mom and dad sat eating as well both watching me feed my baby girl bites off my plate and look down at my phone. Mom cleared her throat.

"No phones at the table."

"Sorry mom."

I put the phone in my pocket feeling it vibrating. I wanted to check it but if I did mom would no doubt start her questions again. So I ate quickly then put my dishes away in the sink.

"Imma go get Lily ready for bed I'll be upstairs."

I pull Lily onto my hip carrying her up to the room then checked my phone.

"Of course it's me." he sent followed by a shirtless picture of himself.

"Oh damn." I whispered nearly dropping my phone.

Setting Lily down in the bath room I change into pajamas then sent a picture of me back to him. Waiting for a reply I give Lily a bath as we play with her bath toys and all the bubbles then put her into pajamas. Back in our room we lay on the bed with her letting her finish the rest of her bottle.

"Damn you're beautiful."

"Oh? You think so? But why? You hardly know me." I sent back then felt like an idiot for all the questions.

"Maybe I want to get to know you. My family keeps asking question and I need something to tell them."

"What if you don't like what you learn about me?" I sent back slightly nervous then crabled Lily in my arms kissing her little forehead.

"My precious little girl." Lily cooed and reached up grabbing at my glasses. I gently pull her hands back.

"No no no no no Lily bug you can't play with momma's glasses. I need that silly girl." She giggles and my phone goes off again.

"Maybe I will like it though. But the same can go for you. You might not like that you get to know of me but we have to get to know each other to find out."

"You're not a murderer are you? Lol" I chuckled turning on my lamp and Lily lullaby machine.

"Lol nope just some guy that is maybe wanting to be with you. Also there's so many people at my house rn."

"Oh? I'm sorry. A lot of family over tonight?" I asked then put Lily in her crib with her bottle.

"Just all my aunts and uncles." he sent followed by another picture of his family sitting in the living room.

"Oh my that's a lot of people. Mines pretty much all in bed most likely."

"Just my parents friends that they've known since highschool and grew up with. And now they want to meet you."

"It's just me, mom, dad, and Lils here and oh? Who wants to meet me?"

"My mom has been telling my aunt Trini about you and she asked when she'll get to meet you. I just told them hopefully soon."

"Oh lord. Lol" laying in bed I turn onto my side getting nervous.

"Maybe we can meet everyone in each others family."

"Yeah. maybe one day we can. What's yours like?"

"Well my parents are our teachers but outside of school mom can be funny and dad has an ego sometimes and everyone else is nice."

"It would be nice to meet all of your family."

"I kinda really wanna see you rn. Is that bad?"

"No. why would that be bad?"

"I kinda do wanna see you though."

Smiling I send him a picture of me in bed, my glasses still on, hair in a messy bun, with the covers pulled up over me. "Well here's this until we can see each other again."

Moments later my phone buzzes. Picking it up I see his handsome face then his message. "Until next time beautiful."

"You're very handsome and yes maybe soon." I smile and bite my lip.

What I got from him next I wasn't expecting but it definitely made me smile from ear to ear. A video came through and I played it over and over just to hear him say, "sooner the better beautiful."

I blushed hard still listening to it then sent my reply. "Your voice is very nice btw."

"Thank you beautiful. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Not much really. You?"

I send back then got up going over to the crib hearing Lily crying. Lifting her up out of her bed I cradle her in my arms and sat in the glider rocking her.

"Shhh my sweet girl. You're ok princess." she calms down as I rock her hearing my phone buzzing.

"I mean if you want to we can meet up at the park and walk around?"

Looking down at my Lily as she stared up at me with beautiful brown eyes I take in a deep breath then type out my reply with trembling hands.

"Sure what time? I might be able to sneak out for a little while."

"I know we have only known each other for a day but you can tell me anything."

"I mean yeah I know but what time do you want to meet up?"

My heart races while I tried to redirect the conversation. But my mind pounded with thoughts. Did blue eyes already know about Lily? I waited as patiently as I could and stared down at my phone.

"I'm not going anywhere beautiful when our hands touched I felt something and will noonish work?"

"You felt that too huh? And yeah noon works. I'll meet you there."

"I did and ok beautiful."

"I'll see you tomorrow ok? I need sleep."

"Yeah me too"

"Goodnight Tj sweet dreams."

I put my sleeping Lily back in her crib then climb into my own bed and pulled the covers over me before plugging in my phone to charge.

"Goodnight Carlee."

I fell fast asleep full of exhaustion from the school week that just ended before sleeping hard. I only woke up a few times to get Lily back to sleep. But morning came quite early on this bright Saturday morning. The sweet sounds of Lily cooing her in her crib made me smile as I rubbed my eyes and sat up to see her standing at the railing waiting for me to pick her up.

"Well good morning princess."

Lifting her up and holding her on my hip I take her to the changing table getting her ready for the day. I dressed her in a cute little pink sleeveless rose patterned shirt and little jean shorts then pulled her small curls back into puffy pigtails. Grabbing my phone we head down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Everyone else was already up and chipper as usual. Eating and talked about their plans for the day while I feed Lily bites of my scrambled eggs pulling out my phone and sent a quick text.

"Good morning."

"Hey beautiful."

"Carlee you know why we moved here."

Looking up as mom glared at me I pulled Lily into my lap handing her her bottle then took a bite of my eggs before nodding.

"I know mom. but I'm still only eighteen and yes I have a daughter that I don't regret having but I can at the very least have a friend outside this family right?"

"Catharine. Let her be she's just trying to make the best of the card she's been dealt."

My eyes darted over at dad while he shook his head and gave a slight smile. Mom on the other hand wasn't as ok with it as he was. I know she was just trying to protect me and not have a relapse of the last school but she could be a little over the top about it sometimes. I mostly understand where she was coming from but I did like him and he did seem nice. I really wanted to get to know him and I hoped that it would all work out.

"Sorry, it's a little early. I hope I didn't wake you."

"You didn't beautiful. Mom it playing music which means she's probably cleaning. I'm heading into town rn beautiful but no rush."

"Ok I'll text you before I leave. Still meeting at the park right?" I ask still eating and playing with Lily.

"Yes beautiful look out for a red Camaro with white stripes thats me."

"Ok I will."

Getting up from the able with Lily I hand her to her pops then go to shower and get dressed. Sitting at my desk I start on my makeup and hair hearing a tap at the door behind me. Dad walks in with my pretty girl in his arms then he sits on my bed with her.

"Going out?" he asked with a soft smile.

"If you don't mind watching lily for me. It's just a few hours not long I promise." I turn and give him my best daddy's girl smile in which he chuckled and nodded his head.

"You know I don't mind watching this little one. But your mom will have a million questions."

"I know I just wanna get to know him first before I actually introduced him to everyone. "

"I get that. Just be careful ok?"

Nodding I smile then get up and kiss both their cheeks then grab my keys heading out to my car.

"I'm on my."

I texted blue eyes then pulled out of the driveways making my way to the park to meet him, the closer I got, the more nervous I became. Pulling into the parking lot I park next to him and then step out and wave smiling shyly his way. Blue eyes flashes his perfect smile back climbing out of his own car. His muscles more defined then the last time I saw him. I smiled more unaware that I was staring seriously hard at him.

"Nice tattoo."

He smiled a goofy smile and chuckled some. "Thanks beautiful."

"You're welcome." I walk over to him looking at his car the glance up to see his blue eyes watching me. "So what do you wanna do?"

"We can walk. Talk and get to know each other." standing in front of me his body towered and his voice was soft and sweet.

"Ok."

I turn and start walking the path trailing down the center of the park while staring at my feet.

"So tell me something." I say breaking the silence between us.

"I was adopted when I was four."

"Adopted?. I would have never guessed that. Is that what you wrote your paper on?"

"Yeah it was. And just my birth mother wasn't ready to take care of a child and my parents adopted me while they were in college."

His voice grew even softer than before and his hand brushed against mine making my heart skip a beat. I started to feel this need to know more about him. I wanted to know everything and to just listen to him talk. That was something I didn't mind doing at all.

"I understand that completely. Caring for a child at a young age is hard." My finger gazed over the top of his hand as we walked.

"Tell me about yourself." he offered then took the invite and laced our fingers together.

"Well what do you wanna know?" I asked holding his hand in mine now blushing as the feeling of his thumb graze over it.

"Anything."

He nearly whispered then squeezes hand softly and pulled me to him. My shoulder bumps into his arms and I hold onto his hand a little tighter.

"Well we moved here just a little over three months ago. My dad is chill I guess you can say though my mom not so much. She's just a tad bit more protective of me. She's afraid that a relapse will happen and school will end up the same as the last one."

"Relapse? Relapse from what."

My gaze drifted up to him locking with his blues.

"Nothing bad. Its not drugs or self harm I promise. Just a lot happened at my last school and I needed to get away from it."

He nodded his head then drifted the subject back to the original topic. "But mothers are protective. I know mine is but you'll like it here."

He stopped and leaned up against a tree looking softly down at me. He smiled and lifted my hand still thumbing over it with the flat of his thumb. I watch and blush softly looking up at him.

"I think so too. So far I like everyone I've met."

"Will you go out with me?" his voice even softer than before as he asked a delicate question.

My smile slowly faded away and my gaze dropped to the ground while my brain processed the question he asked.

"You really want me too?"

"I mean I really do like you."

He whispered then rested his warm smooth hand on my cheek bring my gaze back to him. He was giving me that look and my heart instantly melted. I was lost for words and I wanted to just take him up on the offer but there was more blue eyes needed to know. Important things that could very well make him change his mind.

"Well I have something to tell you and you might change your mind on that."

"Tell me beautiful."

"I ummm… I have a daughter. She's a little over one." nervous I bite my lip still looking up at him while he thumbed my cheek softly

His soft blue eyes looked down at me then slowly he pulled me into him. He was holding me. Like pulled me into him, wrapped his arms around me and held me. I just told him something that would make any eighteen year old boy turn and run from me yet he's holding me. Why was he holding me? I mean I wasn't complaining that he was I just don't understand why. My anxiety started to spike and I'm sure he could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I rested my head against his and closed my eyes for a short moment.

"It's ok beautiful." he pulled back speaking gently.

"Are you sure?" I looking up at him. "I mean I understand if you change your mind. We are only eighteen and I don't want you to just pretend to be nice to me because you feel sorry for me now."

"I'm not pretending Carlee. I want to be with you. I wanna protect you and there's something inside me that keeps bringing me back to you."

"I got the same feeling. Like a magnetic pull. I just needed to sure because of Lily." I say softly and blush hard.

"I would love her and treat her as my child.. If you let me that is."

I smile looking up at him then nod. "Ok."


	2. Two

Blue eyes smiled down at me and the world that surrounds us seemed to stop for just a moment. The sound of birds chirping softly rang and a warm breeze blew passed us ruffling the leaves in the trees. People continued their daily walks enjoying the nice weather just as we were.

"Tell me more?" he asked as I watched a spark ignite in his blue eyes.

"Then made we should sit. It might be a long story to tell." I gave a small laugh.

We both looked around but all the benches had been taken then he sat on the ground patting the space next to him. "Here beautiful."

Sitting down next to him I relaxed against the tree and began to tell the story of how I had my beautiful baby girl.

"Well I was sixteen when I got with her dad. My parents didn't like him that much and there at the end they had every reason to."

"Asshole ex?"

"Something like that. We dated a while. He seemed nice. Did all the right things like flowers, dates, drove me to and from school. Through we didn't attend the same one. See he was a little older than me. But I thought everything was great."

"It didn't last long?"

"It was that puppy love that every sixteen year old believes to be the real thing. My birthday rolled around and he convinced me that it was a good time to sneak out and meet him that night. So being as young and dumb as I was I did. Well a few days later I found out that he was seeing a few other girls from his school. Naturally it crushed me and I hated him for it. I blocked and deleted everything then threw out everything that reminded me of him."

"Ouch." I heard him whisper then felt him slide his arm around my waist.

"Yeah. Ouch is right. Not long after that I found out about Lily. And to be honest with you I didn't tell him. I thought that it would be best to not give him the chance to screw up her life with betrayal as he did mine." I slightly relaxed into his side while I rambled on with my story.

"Well he sounds like an idiot that never grew up and every child needs a father."

"Ture but just because they helped contribute to the genetic makeup in creating a tiny human being don't make them a father. I didn't want someone that I knew weren't going to put Lily first apart of her life. So it's just been me, mom, and dad. And when rumors at my last school started we tried correcting them but as time went on it only got worse. It started to mess with me and sadly I fell into a deep depression. I missed a lot of school, I wouldn't leave the house, and on most days I just stayed in bed. Then I had my Lily girl. She changed a lot in me, she made me better again. Though things at school didn't get better. I was the slut of the school for getting pregnant and having a baby at seventeen. It went from just at school to everywhere I went it felt like so we moved here. Halfway across the country."

"Well I'm here for you." yet again his voice was gentle.

"I'm happy to have someone from school on my side. I think mom might be happy too and maybe she will relax."

I smiled and leaned into him resting for what seemed like the first time in a long time.

"Let's hope so and we all need someone I know I do. But I can sit here all day with you."

He rubbed his hand over my side and pulled me closer to him. I could tell by the way he spoke that he was just as relaxed as I was and honestly I could sit here all day too. Though it wouldn't be possible with my sweet little lady waiting for me to return home. But would a little while long hurt anything? Dad nor mom had texted me. I smiled. Yeah I think I'll stay like this just a little longer.

"I can too but why do you need someone? You're the hot badass senior that all the girls in school drool over."

My statement seems to amuse him since I heard a small chuckle. "I have anxiety like crazy and I'm not all that popular."

"I would have never guessed you had anxiety but I get it. You can always talk to me when you're feeling anxious. I wouldn't mind it." I gave him a soft sweet smile.

Unexpectedly he leaned down and pressed his smooth lips to my cheek. His softness made me fall for him just a little more than I already had and lord did the smell of him smell so sweet. It captivated me and willed me to lean into his sweet innocent kiss. He wrapped both arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap and I might have squealed a little…. Ok I did but really his arms around my waist pulling so close that I was in his lap sitting. My heart dropped and all I did was look up into his eyes.

"Can I kiss you?"

I felt his heart pounding in his chest nearly as hard as mine had been.

"Yes." I nod and whisper back to him while my eyes locked with perfect ocean blues.

His hands pulled me closer to him and my eyes close feeling his lips pressing gently against mine. His hands rubbed my lower back as the kiss lingers and my heart pounded even harder. My hands tremble while one rested at the side of his neck and the other on his chest just above his heart. The kiss was soft and sweet yet flooded me with a rush of adrenaline so warm my body tingled. He pulled back from me after only letting a moment passe. A small whimper welled in my throat and escaped my lips as I opened my eyes looking up into his beautiful crystal blues.

"Hi." My voice was whispery.

"Hi beautiful."

"So now that you know something important to me how do you feel about the question you asked me?"

A moment passed and he said nothing. I slightly started to worry and just before I could move he held me in his lap.

"Sorry, what was that? I was thinking about what we could do as our first date." he smiled down at me.

"I take that as you still want too." I smile feeling happy.

"Of course beautiful."

"That's good then. To be honest I was worried that you might have changed your mind."

Blue eyes just looked down at me then gave my noise a soft kiss. I smile then checked my phone to see what time it was and luckily I didn't have any messages to answer but that didn't mean mom wouldn't be loaded with them for when I get home.

"I'll have to be home in a few hours. What should we do now?"

"Just spending time with you makes me happy."

"Wanna stay here or we could go to my house or yours? It's up to you."

"We can go to yours."

He rubbed my back as I leaned against his chest still relaxed. I smile then sat up getting off him and straightened my clothes. As I started to turn around I felt his hands on my waist while my body pressed into his again. A tender moment passed then he pulled back looking down at me with perfect ocean eyes. I couldn't help but smile up at him getting lost at the way he looked at me then he chuckled and I blushed hard.

"Ok. Let's go see my little girl."

"Ok beautiful."

Blue eyes laced his fingers with mine while we walked back up the center path of the park back to our cars. Either one of us muttered a word but enjoyed the view, warm breeze, and way our hands felt holding each others.

"You wanna ride in the Camaro?" he asked opening the door.

"Sure if you don't mind bringing me back to get my car this evening."

"I drive by here anyways."

He popped the trunk of his car pulling out a sleeveless shirt then changed into it.

"Sure I'll ride with you." I said watching him change then bit my lip as my eyebrow arched.

He took the top off his car and put it in the back the lean into it. At the twisted the key the engine roared loudly and I smiled brightly.

"I hope speed doesn't scare you."

Laughing I got into the car and playfully rolled my eyes giving a smile. "No it doesn't scare me just don't wreak ok?"

"I won't."

He chuckled sliding into the driver's seat and revved the engine some making it roar even louder. Putting it in reverse he back out onto the street then drove off to my house.

"Well this it definitely nicer than my car." I mutter putting on my seatbelt.

"I've just put a lot of time and money into it is all."

"I see that. I like it."

Blue eyes smiled at me then sped off to the first stop sign then stopped.

"Oh by the way I live in the white house just two blocks from this road. It'll be on the right."

"Ok beautiful."

The car rang with a hum and we both sat in silence as he drove. The sun beat down on us and I sat back relaxing with my arm out the window and a smile nearly plastered to my face. Blue eyes didn't say anything but glanced over at me a few times with a smile of his own. He was sweet and from what I could gather so early on he was very caring too. A type that actually cared, that I wasn't used too. I enjoyed it though. Not even five minutes passed before he turned and pulled into the driveway of my house and like a ton of bricks nervousness hit me.

"Ok so a little run down on my family. Mom will most likely question you the most. Dad, well he's chill more laid back I guess but that doesn't mean it won't be keeping a close eye. And Lilybug well she's just a happy little girl really."

"Carlee, breath. It'll be ok. Alright?" he chuckled some then looked around. "Also you live like two streets from me."

"Oh? I do?"

"Yeah." he smiled again and then got out of the car.

I followed after him then lead him to the front door. Just before I reached out to open it I felt his smooth lips on my cheek. It made me smile from ear to ear then blush as my cheeks turned a bright red. Looking up at him he nodded then let go of my waist. I opened the door letting the cool breeze rush over us as we stepped into the house. Dad was sitting in the living room watching a game of some sorta and mom was in the kitchen making lunch.

"Hey dad."

I walked straight in to get my little girl. Dad handed her up to me and she squealed and cooed smiling happily while clapping her little hands.

"Hi baby girl."

Holding her close to me I kissed her cheeks and tickled her tummy. In which she giggled and squealed even louder. Looking up I see dad staring behind me I turned seeing blue eyes then smiled a little softer.

"Dad this is Tj. Tj this is my dad, Mark. And this sweet little girl is my daughter Lily."

I smiled holding the sweet little girl on my hip. She looked up at him with soft brown doe like eyes. I moved her curls from her face.

"Awwww she's so adorable." he smiled at her tickling her cheeks then turned to dad sticking his hand out. "Hello sir."

Dad shook his hand and nodded a slight approval. Lily squealed more drawing the attention back to her as mom walks into the living her holding a wooden spoon in one hand and a mixing bowl in the other.

"I knew it! I knew there was a boy involved. Carlee you know better. We talked about this."

I look over at dad and he looks at me then over at mom.

"Why did you lie to me Carlee?" she continued.

"I didn't lie mom I just didn't give you a name."

"Catherine let it go." dad softly warned.

I let out a long sigh holding my chunky monkey on my hip while she stares at blue eyes.

"Well thats mom. Mom this is Tj from school." I look back at him biting my lip with embarrassment.

He simply smiled down at me then looked up at mom waving a hand to her. "Hi I'm Tommy."

Mom gives him a slight smile then returns to the kitchen to finish whatever it was that she was cooking them for lunch. Lily as happy as she was squealed grabbing a handful of my hair and pulled as hard as she could.

"Ow ow ow ow."

My head tilted to the side while I tried to get my hair free from her little hands. She giggled even more and drooled some as I finally broke free from her grip.

"Lily bug. You can't pull mommas hair silly butt." I kissed her cheek and sat on the couch.

Dad had already took his seat in his recliner where he was when we got home. Blue eyes stood watching the three of us then darted his eyes around the living room. There wasn't must there to be honest. Moms chair and dad recliner faced the tv with their backs to the entrance. A short couch lined the wall near the recliner and a built in bookshelf across from the couch, a coffee table right in the center of it all, along with a fireplace and dad flatscreen mounted just above it. I cleared my throat and patted the space next to me.

"Come on. You can sit."

He gave a slight smile then sat next to me tickling Lily a little. She giggled a sweet cute laugh then looked up at him with wide doe like soft brown eyes and wiggled in my lap wanting him to play more. But as mom re entered the room and sat in her chair she cleared her throat. I looked up at her while she seemed to be watching blue eyes every move.

"So you two met in school? What class? Who introduced you two? What's your interest in my daughter and…"

Mom stopped talking and looked over at me not willing to say the word granddaughter.

"Mom he knows that Lily is my daughter. I've already told him. And from the looks of it she likes him."

I chuckled lightly watching Lily chew on her fingers of one hand and reach for him with the other.

"Oh in english class after the monster attack yesterday. I saw she was scared so I went to comfort her." he smiled at mom while answering her questions.

I look over seeing Lily try to climb from my lap to his then his soft hands take her setting the little girl in his lap and held her with gentle care. He bounced his knee some while mom opened her mouth continuing her many questions. Dad on the other hand just watched us.

"And what are your interest in them?"

"well if Carlee allows me to I would like to get to know them both a little more."

Mom nodded her head then readied herself with more questions. I gave a soft sigh looking at dad whom nodded at me.

"Well just treat them both right and we won't have a problem" dad said before mom could say a word out.

"It's not like he asking y'all if he can marry me we are just getting to know each other."

"Well I hope not. You still have school to finish. College to think about and that sweet baby girl to take care for." he joked slightly.

I never minded the comment then stood from the couch.

"Let's go upstairs where we can't be questioned anymore."

"Ok." he picked Lily up from his lap and held her against his chest. "Come on little one."

It made me smile watching him with my daughter. He was sweet with her and she gazed up at him with happiness in her smiles. Maybe this will work out for us. Maybe there really were good guys out there and just maybe blue eyes was meant to be in our life. But we won't really know just yet this is however the first time we have hung out and I was still getting to know him. Though something inside me told me it would all be ok, I had to be sure. For Lily I had to be sure. But the way he held her in his arms and the way he interacted with her completely melted my heart. It made me think that just maybe I was starting to catch feelings for him.

"It's just through the kitchen and up the stairs." I said softly with a slight shy smile.

He only nodded and followed me with Lily still happily in his arms. We walked up the stairs and down the hall. In my room I shut the door behind us then looked around.

"So this is mine and Lily's room. Also I'm so very sorry for all my moms questions and looks I told you she would be like that."

"Beautiful it's ok."

His words flowed from him in such a soft way that it could cut through me like butter and the next thing I knew his strong warm hand was on my waist gently pulling me into him. His soft lips pressed into mine and my heart skipped beats so fast my breath caught in my lungs. A moment that felt like a peaceful eternity passed then tragicly I pulled back. He gazed down at me with perfect blue eyes and the moment felt perfect, a moment I hadn't realized I longed for. It felt as though we were a family, him, Lily and I. but I could afford to think like that. Not just yet at least. So I cleared me throat and dropped me soft gaze to Lily who was laying her head on his shoulder sucking on her thumb.

"You can put her down if you want." I told him.

"I don't want too." he smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

I smiled still looking over at Lily as his gaze burned into me. "She's cute huh?"

"She's adorable like her momma." he whispered.

"You are just determined to make me constantly blush aren't you?" I chuckled and tucked a few curls behind Lily's ear then looked up at him.

"I am but she is just as adorable as you though." his voice was still very soft.

"Well thank you."

"You're welcome beautiful."

Time passed quite fast while we sat on the floor playing with my baby girl. Blue eyes would blow raspberries on her little belly and Lily would squeal with joy and happiness. She would crawl back and forth between us and slightly try to walk. So many smiles were passed to each other along with laughter and yes praise for the little girl trying to learn how to walk. And before we knew it hours had passed us by.

"Wanna go see my family?"

I looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "Sure just let me give Lily to dad." I said reaching out for her.

"Awww nooooo." he playful pouted and held her in his lap where she had sat cooing and babbling.

"What you mean no?" I joked. "You want me to bring her?"

"I mean if you want too. My parents love kids so they won't freak out or anything. Mom also saw the way I comforted you after the attack."

"Oh? What she say about that?"

"She thought it was cute and that she raised me right. But she also knew I had a crush on you for a while now." he let out a small chuckle.

I smile at his cuteness. "Well I guess we can take her."

"I think she likes me." he whispered as Lily laid her head on his chest.

"She does which is odd because she usually don't take to people so fast."

His soft gazes looked down at me with a smile on his lips. "I can run you to your car on our way there."

"Ok that sounds good." I smiled back then toss the diaper bag over my shoulder taking Lily into my arms.

"Ok beautiful."

He rested his hand on the small of my back as I passed him walking out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Mom and dad both sat in the living room enjoying this Saturday afternoon together.

"We are headed out now. I'll be home later. Text me if you need anything."

Mom nodded as she was nose deep into one of her favorite books. Dad looked up offering a soft smile and nod of his head then a wave as we left. We walked out to the car and I sat with Lily on my lapis the front seat . She smiled and looked around then laid her head on my chest rubbing her eyes with her little hands. I kissed her head and hold her close to me as blue eyes got into the drivers side and started the car.

"Thanks again for taking me to my car."

"You're welcome beautiful."

Lily looked up at me and patted her hands to my cheek making me smile as I kissed her hands softly.

"Momma got the baby hands huh?"

She squealed her answer then jerked her hands back before doing it all over again. I laughed and played the silly little game with her while blue eyes drove us to the park where we left my car.

"You sure your parents will be ok with this? I mean the fact that I have a chilD." I looked over as I asked.

"Yes I'm sure. They love kids." he glanced over at me after parking by my car.

"Ok." I nodded and took in a deep breath. Getting out of the car I put Lily in her car seat and diaper bag on the floor board in front of her. "I'll just follow you then ok?"

I turned to see him standing behind me leaning against the side of his car. "You know how they are really nice at school?" he reached for my hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Yes they are very nice." I answered.

"They are the same at home. Especially mom."

"Well that's good to know." I smile pulling my hand back and lean against my own car. "I guess they will find out anyways right."

"It'll be fine but just be prepared to see my dad covered in tattoos." he stepped around his car and got into the driver's side.

"Oh? Oof." I mumbled to myself. "Well like father like son." I laughed. "Ok let's go before I chicken out."

"Just follow me." he winked then started his car.

I nodded and climbed into mine then pulled out behind him. Lily cooed in the back seat and played with her toy happily while I followed behind blue eyes. We only drove a few minutes before we passed by our house and just a few more before reaching his place. My nerves struck again and I know blue eyes said it would be ok but still. First impressions right? I just really wanted them to like us and I hoped that since blues eyes did then maybe they would too. Well fingers crossed. I took in a deep breath then slowly let out a long trembling sigh as I parked alongside him.

Getting out of the car he met me at Lily's door and smiled while I got her out. Lily smiled and babbled as she looked around an unfamiliar place.

"I didn't realize that you lived so close to me."

He only smiled and took Lily holding her in his arms then leaned over and kissed my cheek. I blushed softly leaning into his kiss. Pulling back I look up at him while Lily reaches her hand up for his hair.

"Oh no no no no no." I grab her hands and put them down. "She will try and pull."

I told him as we walked up to the house. Blue eyes opened the door and stepped into the entrance walking into the living room where Mrs. Oliver was sitting watching T.V.

"Ok you guys wanted a granddaughter now you have one."

He joked and I blushed as my cheek grew warm and red. Mrs. Oliver just turned to us and smiled, getting up and walked over.

"I mean you guys wouldn't leave me alone about it."

"Awwwwww she's so adorable!" Mrs. Oliver smiled more and reached out for her.

"Thank you." I smiled and Lily babbled.

"What's her name?" Mrs. Oliver asked.

"It's Lily Rose."

"And how old is she?"

"She'll be two this fall."

"She's such a cute little doll baby."

"Thank you." I smiled and said again.

"Tj come here real quick I need to show you something." Dr. Oliver popped his head out of his office.

"Be back." blue eyes smiled handing Lily to Mrs. Oliver.

Lily coos happily while looking up at her. She smiles and plays, clapping her hands, and squeals softly to keep the new person's attention. I handed her a pacifier for Lily to chew on then leaned into blue eyes kiss before he walks off to his dad's office. Smiling nervously I sit on the couch watching them quietly.

"He'll be back." Mrs. Oliver assured me with a soft smile while holding my child on her lap.

I smile back trying to seem less nervous. Only moments later blue eyes walked back in and sat next to me and following after him was Dr. Oliver and my nerves picked back up.

"Hello Carlee."

"Hello Dr. Oliver."

The room grew very awkwardly quiet as all of us looked from one to another. Blue eyes leaned back on the couch slipping his hard around my waist, Lily sat on Mrs. Olivers lap as she sat on the couch as well and Dr. Oliver sitting across from us in his chair.

"I know a little weird hanging out at her teachers house." she gave a soft chuckle. "We don't bite." she smiled.

"No bit I'll kiss ya later." Blue eyes chuckles lightly and whispered.

"Slightly but only because no one at school knows I have a child other than the three of you." I said as I blush listening to his whispered words.

At that moment blue eyes gripped my hips pulling me closer to him then kisses the back on my shoulder a soft moment. I could feel my cheek warm up as they turned a soft shade of pink at the way his lips smoothly pressed to me then at how slow he pulled away from me. I glanced up seeing that his mom and dad were still watching us and suddenly the pink in my cheeks turned full red. Noticing it his mom cleared her throat and blue eyes pulled back chuckling before sitting back again.

"What?" he asked. "You and dad kiss on each other all the time."

My knee bounced while I shyly gazed down at the floor in front of us then heard another chuckle. Looking back up I seen Mrs. Oliver shaking her head and smiling.

"Come on, let's go watch a movie."

"Ok."

I nodded then reached out to take Lily back as blue eyes stood up waiting on me. Holding my daughter into my arms I kissed her cheek watching as she waved at Mr. and Mrs. Oliver. Smiling softing they waved back to her. I followed blue eyes up the stairs into a short hall. But before we could enter his room an elevated voice was sounded.

"Door cracked at least please?"

"Ok mom." he answered her back and shook his head.

I could feel my cheek warming to a blush again and my eyes locked with perfect ocean blues.

"Don't think I'm weird ok?" he gave a slight nervous chuckle.

"Why would I think you're weird?"

He simply just opened the door without saying a word, letting Lily and I in. The room was mostly what I thought to be expected. A little messy but not bad, poster and figurines everywhere but it was cute.

"So I take it you're a power ranger fan?"

"I am. The white ranger saved me from a monster when I was little."

He turned on his xbox and flatscreen.

"What happened?"

"A monster grabbed me out of nowhere I got really scared then seen the white ranger kick him once I was free from his grip. The pink ranger held me and rocked me then told me I was safe and that she had me. That there was nothing to be afraid of anymore."

"Aww that was really sweet of them. Seems like the rangers are a big deal around here. Where I'm from you don't see much of that. It's more of a 'fend for yourself' kinda thing. But I'm happy they saved you."

I turned around to look up at him but he had a different plan. His hands held my face in his palms gently but his lips pressed firmly to mine as I stood there in the middle of his room holding my little girl on my hip and kissed him back. My heart raced fast feeling his biceps wrap around my waist holding both Lily and I close to him. Shyly I pull back and looked down at the ground breathing hard then slowly took in a deep breath before exhaling.

"You ok?"

I nod still looking at the floor then slowly looked back up at him. "Yeah I'm ok. So what movie?"

"I have Netflix so there's plenty to choose from." he said taking a seat then scooting back to lay down.

I sit down on the bed holding Lily on my lap then kiss her head softly.

"You can lay down too."

I scoot back still holding Lily while she plays with a few toys then lean back against the headboard. "So your mom and dad won't freak out will they?"

"No. I'm eighteen and they trust me. Dad lets me teach classes at the karate studio in town so I don't think having a girl in my room will be freak out matter." he chuckled softly.

"I was just wondering. I didn't want to make the wrong impression or get anyone into trouble. I mean I already have a baby so it can't really get much worse but everyone's reaction to an eighteen years old with a baby isn't always the best." I smile down at Lily. "but thats cool about the classes though. I'll have to come watch you teach one day."

"You might like it." he spoke softly and pulled me close to him.

Lily lays on my chest as I lay my head on his shoulder watching as he shifted through the movies looking for one to watch.

"See anything you like baby?"

I blush when he called me baby then smiled softly at him. "It don't matter to me I'm not picky about movies. And it's been a long time since I've been called that."

"Well you're my baby beautiful." he whispered then leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Oh am I?" I giggled and leaned into his kiss.

"You are."

Blue eyes wrapped an arm around me pulling Lily and I closer to him as he rubbed a hand over my hip. I glanced down at Lily watching her playing between us then smiled softly.

"I think I might like that."

He smiled and played a funny movie. I relaxed against him turning my attention from Lily to the tv watching it then felt blue eyes nuzzle his face into my neck. At first it felt a little funny but mostly I was used to it from Lilybug nuzzling when she wanted cuddles. What happened after that I was not prepared for. Softly he pressed his lips to my neck kissing it gently.

"Told you." he whispered.

"Told me what?" I look up at him blushing softly.

"That I would kiss your neck." he kisses it softly a second time.

"I see that but there's a baby in the room."

I let out a slight chuckle pointing to Lily while she watched us. Blues eyes blushed and nodded then laid back down.

"Oof." he mumbled."This is true."

He kept me close to him the whole time and rubbed at my side softly as we both watched the movie. Lily played quietly then crawled up to me and laid her head on my chest rubbing her eyes softly. I relax a little and watch the movie as I darted back and forth between it and her then hears a sudden loudness of music.

"Oh shit." blue eyes chuckled.

"What is it?"

Lily whined as I asked my question. I pick her up and cradle her to my chest while rocking and swaying. My sweet little girl rubbed at her eyes laying her head down then whimpered softly.

"Either mom singing being goofy or cleaning." he said as the music started to get low.

"Oh? My mom kinda does the same." I gave a slight smile and a gentle chuckle while rocking my sleepy girl and pointed to the bag laying on the floor next to the bed. "Can you hand me her bottle please?"

I took a seat on his bed watching as he looked around the room a little in search of the pink diaper bag. Watching him turn in a full circle I chuckled and slightly shook my head as he found it.

"Sure beautiful."

Blue eyes crossed the room and bent down looking through the bag before finding the bottle and held it out to me. Smiling softly at him I took the bottle from his hand and bounced Lily.

"Thank you." I spoke in a soft tone then looked down at my fussy daughter. "I know baby. Momma knows your sleepy and hungry."

"You're welcome beautiful."

Blues eyes softly smiles watching as I fed my little girl. She calms down drinking her milk as she looked up at me with warm brown eyes then they closed. Lily continued feeding while I cradled her close to me and rock from side to side. Blue eyes sat close and watches mostly staying quiet. I could tell he didn't really know much about babies but he and lily seems to click quite well. I gaze gently looking up towards him meeting his as he glanced up. His lips curled in a sweet smile as did mind.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"About?" His voice smooth.

"I don't know. I'm still getting used to others being around her." I felt my cheeks turning a bright pink as I continued to rock the now sleeping baby in my arms.

"You know I won't hurt you. Or Lily. But I understand it takes time. You're a good momma." His voice only continued to get sweeter and softer the more he talked. His lips just as soft as he presses a kiss against my temple. "Hungry?" He whispered.

"Oh yeah. I haven't eaten since breakfast earlier this morning."

"Dang girl."He chuckled.

Shaking his head he stood and crossed his room pulling the door open as the wonderful aroma of food suddenly filled his room and caused my stomach to growl loudly. Blushing hard I stood up and walked towards him.

"Well ya see what had happened was this kinda sorta really hot guy asked me out and then we spent almost the entire day together that remembering to eat must have escaped for my to do list today." I chuckled and he shook his head with a wide grin on his lips.

He laughed pressing his strong hand gently into my lower back guiding out of the room and into the hall. "Hot guy huh?"

I nodded watching him blush and shake his head.

"You'll have to tell me about him some time. But mom it cooking and more than likely she'll want you to stay."

"Well it smells amazing and are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

Lord knows I wanted to stay but I also didn't want to wear out my welcome so fast. Though I didn't want to go home either because that meant I would have to answer a boat load of intaragating questions. Mom wasn't the 'leave it alone' kinda mom. She probed for answers and had to know everything. It seemed as if nothing of my personal life was private anymore. I know that some girls couldn't wait to rush home and tell their mom about their day they just had and how that spent it with the sweetest and hottest guy in school but that was for moms and daughters that had more of a normal trusting relationship not one like mine and my mothers. A kind that everytime I stood up or left the room to go pee I was hit with a million and one questions when I returned. But now that there was in fact the hottest guy in school involved in my life there was no avoiding the questions.

"It's fine. Come on." he smiled that heart melting smile at me then rubbed my back.

Walked down the stairs and once we reached the bottom step my stomach growled loudly. I chuckled feeling my cheek grow red then shook my head. Blue eyes slightly laughed then looked down at my stomach and nodded his head softly.

"Me too." he mutured then smiled turning his gaze to me.

We turned the corner walking into the living room then stopped. I smiled looking into the kitchen watching as Mrs. Oliver and Dr. Oliver worked together to finish preparing dinner. It was sweet they way the still flirted with each other. The way Dr. Oliver looked at his wife was the same way Tj looked at me. With so much passion and compassion. My heart skipped beats a lot and my breath quickened getting caught in my throat most times. Just nearly every time I looked into his deep blue eyes. Or when he grazed his hand over me. The sweet simple way his voice echoed in the back of my mind and how

gentle he was with me. I loved it. I loved every bit of it.

"Your family is so nice and welcoming. Honestly I haven't really felt this excepted in a long time. It was kinda the reason why we moved." I gazed up at him watching as his gaze turned down to me.

A smile plastered to his lips only widened when I whispered my words up to him.

"Just wait till you meet everyone else."

"You have a big family?"

"Kinda."

He leaned in pulling my closer to him by my waist. I wrapped my arms around his waist laying my head against his shoulder while he held my baby girl in his arms holding the both of us to him.

"You still sure about dating me?"

He chuckled. "Of course I am. I wouldn't lie about that. Or how I feel about you."

"Ok. I trust you."

His promise made me smile wider and slowly I inched closer to him. Only a few inches from his lips mine hovered for just a moment. They looked so sweet and smooth. So perfect and the more I thought about them the more I needed them.

As if he had read my mind Tj pressed his lips to mine in a soft tender kiss. My eyes closed and I kissed him back smiling against them pressing just a little harder. My heart yet again skipped beats and my chest tightened some. Lily started to squirm between us and instantly Tj rubbed her back. Parting a little I looked down watching him put her back to sleep with ease. He was definitely a natural.

"Come on, let's go eat."

"Yes. food sounds good right now." I smiled.

"Same and whatever it is I don't know but it smells amazing." he nudged my back urging me to walk ahead of him.

"That it does." I smiled and taking a step forward.

Blue eyes followed close behind keeping little distance between as his hand still gently pressed into the small of my back. He held my little sleeping girl to his chest holding her protectively yet gently in his arms as we entered the kitchen. Mrs. Oliver stood very the stove and Dr. Oliver set the table for them all, both working in perfect harmony. They a simple task look like a scene from a movie. Smiling and laughing there was no doubt they were well connected to each other.

"Dinner is almost finished." she chimed and smiled looking over at us.

"It smells amazing Mrs. Oliver."

"Thank you Carlee. And it looks like little Lily is a sleepy girl." she smiled again.

I turned my gaze back to the blue eyed boy and my daughter. With a smile of my own I brushed a few curls from her face.

"You know you don't have to hold her the whole time."

I wasn't sure if he wanted to or maybe he was just being nice. Either way I slightly felt bad that he's held my daughter nearly the whole time. I didn't want him to feel or think he had too but then again he had asked to hold her.

"I love holding her. It feels natural." Blues whispered to me in a sweet tone then flashed that goof sweet grin.

"Ok but if she gets too heavy, let me know and I'll take her for a little while." I nodded.

"Girl please, have you not seen these biceps." he laughed shifting Lily to hold her with one arm while he flexed the other.

"Yes, yes I have. It's kinda hard to miss blue eyes in school."

"Oh yeah?" he gave a slight chuckle and a soft smile then pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Yeah. and it seems like Lily really likes you too."

"Good because I really like her and her momma."

And at that, my heart stopped. This boy was smooth.

"Well we both really like you too."

Dr. Oliver chuckled and cleared his throat. Mrs. Oliver just smiled setting the food on the table then sat down.

"Ok you two come sit down." she sweetly chimed.

We both went to the table and blue eyes pulled my chair out for me. Blushing and smiling up at him I took my seat as he took his next to me. Lily sat on his lap laying her little head on his chest and snored little baby snores. It did make me happy the way he held her and the way she was already so welcomed by not only him but both his parents too.

More than most times when a guy brings home a girl that has a child it was never a good thing. She would have been labeled with ease and no second thought. I was labeled just the same by nearly everyone. That was until I met the Olivers. They were understanding and caring. Gentle and excepting. I didn't feel judged or dismissed. I feel like I belong. Like I might have finally found what I've been longing for.

But sadly at the end of the night I know I would have to go back to a strict home where only half would cut me a tiny bit of slack. Dad tried his best to keep mom at bay but there wasn't much any of us could do. She was persistent and head strong. Very seldom did she listen to anyone. Mom would get her own idea about the issue and no matter what we told her it was like talking to a brick wall. But dad did his best.

"I'll probably have to get going after dinner. Mom will freak out if Lily is away from home too long."

"But you're like two streets away." Tj seemed to pout slightly and that just melted my heart.

"I know. Just mom thinks that the same thing will happen as they did at my last school."

"Well let's eat. And maybe if our parents meet then she will she that it's not."

"Parent teacher conference already huh?" I joked with a chuckle trying to lighten the mood.

"Might as well." he laughed.

Dr. Oliver looked up at us from his plate as Mrs. Oliver place food into each one. "I mean it wouldn't hurt."

"Oh boy." I laughed nervously then offered a slight shy smile at them.

"Your parents aren't that bad are they?" Mrs. Oliver asked fixing my plate.

I smiled softly. "Thank you. And no ma'am they aren't just really protective at most. They don't want what happened the last school to happen again. It kinda almost destroyed me."

"Well we have to invite them over." she nodded slowly.

My heart raced again and I knew I had probably said too much. Now it was ruined for sure. This is why mom hounded me as much as she did. I guess she knew this would happen at some point. I didn't want it to happen like this I just want a change to be a normal eighteen year old. Well as normal as it could get with a toddler on my hip at least. I smiled slightly then looked over at Tj and Lily then took in a deep breath.

"It'll be ok beautiful." he comforted.

"I know I just worry. Not everyone will be as nice as you and your family when they find out I have a one year old with no father. It is still high school. It happens everywhere I go."

"My family won't judge you and if anything happens at school me and JJ will take care of it. I'll be right beside you the whole time. You can't get rid of me that easily pretty girl." he smiled then kissed my cheek.

"And that I'm extremely grateful for. Lily hasn't been one to take to many people but she seems to like y'all. Thank you for being so kind to us."

"That's because we care." Dr. Oliver said softly and Tj nodded his head. "We see how bad things can be at school and we know our son cares."

"Most days your all he talks about." Mrs. Oliver chuckled.

I blushed softly glancing up at him. "I'm just happy he didn't turn and run when I told him about Lily."

Tj's cheek started to turn a bright pinkish red. For the first time it was him that was blushing and not me. I could help but smile.

"Thank you for your kindness and understanding." I looked back at his parents. "Now just to get my mom to see and understand that."

"Maybe it will work." blue eyes pushed my plate to me. "Eat something beautiful. You haven't eaten since breakfast remember?" he encouraged me.

"Maybe so and I remember." I smiled started to eat my food as they rest did as well. "Are you sure you wanna hold her the whole time?"

"It's fine baby. She's fine." he said softly.

"If anything I'll hold her. If you don't mind of course. It's been a long time since there has been a baby around."

I smiled up at her and nodded. "I don't mind. I just don't want y'all to think that you have to hold her. She's a little chunky monkey. But I will say she is spoiled." I laughed.

I reached up and played with Lily's curls as he held her against his chest then dropped my hand to my lap brushing my fingers over blue eyes arms slightly.

"You can touch me beautiful." he smiled and chuckled.

The words he spoke out loud caused me to blush hard and just like that, it was back to me. But I took the offer and reached for his hand. He laced his fingers with mine as we all eat dinner. It wasn't as quiet as the dinners spent at my house. Mom really didn't like covertaion most the time and dinner was usually quiet time for her. But here they talked about everything. How work went, how school was, what they planned for the next day and so on. They were all close and I like that. I wished that I had that but they closest me and my mom had ever been is when I'm being hounded with a million plus questions on where I was, who I was with, why wasn't I know. And with a long sigh that left my lips I took another bite then looked up at Tj feeling his arms brush over mine.

"Yes?"

"It'll be ok. You have us too." blue eyes leaned over kissing my cheek.

I smiled feeling his lips press to me. His parents smiled and we all eat then cleaned up after dinner was over. I lifted the diaper bag onto my shoulder then reached out for my daughter. Tj pouted and stood up.

"Awwww! Fine I'll give her back."

I chuckled taking her into my arms and cradled her close. I kiss her cheek and she looks around still half asleep then lays her head back down.

"You'll get to see her again." I told him softly.

"I know beautiful." he kissed my cheek again.

I shifted Lily to my hip and adjusted the diaper bag on my shoulder then gave Mrs. Oliver a hug and a shy smile to Dr. Oliver.

"Thank you both for dinner it was very good." I smiled at then both then turned to Tj.

"I'll walk you out beautiful." he extended his hand to me and smiled.

I took it lacing my finger with his and out the front door we went. Walking out to my car blue eyes took Lily and buckled her into her car seat then kissed her head and shut the door while I started it. Tj grabbed me by the waits pulling me to him then spun me around. I squeaked a little then smiled up at him gazing softly as my lips were less than an inch from his. He looked down at me and smiled just the same wrapping his arms around me and held me pulling me closer to him. He placed a kiss to my head hugging me softly then whispered.

"Be safe beautiful."

"I'll let you know when I make it home." I whispered back then looked up at him.

My arms still resting at his waist he leaned down pressing his lips to mine in a tender sweet slow kiss. My head raced and I smiled kissing him back gripping slightly at him pulling myself closer.

He pulled back gazing his blue eyes down at me then brushed the flat of his thumb over my cheek. I smiled back locking my gaze with his and blushed at the sweet soft feeling as he smoothed my cheek gently. My arm wrapped tightly around his waist still a lap he held his hand at the small of my back. The moment was soft and prefect.

"Ok beautiful."

I smiled again then started to turn to get into my car then was blinded but headlights. A car pulled in and I stopped to see who it was. Blue eyes turned and shook his head.

"WOOHOO!" followed by "Ow Trini that hurts."

Blue stood next to me. His arm around my waist tugging me close and we both leaned against my car. The other car parked and a woman got out walked over to us.

"Tj are you going to introduce us?" she asked.

Bluse blushed. "Aunt Trini this is Carlee. Carlee this it my Aunt Trini and that's Uncle Jason."

"Hello." I gave a soft smile and wave.

Lily started to cry in her seat and Trini sped past me pulling open the back door then reached in taking Lily into her arms. I watched and slightly froze as panic settled in.

"Awwww. It's ok pretty girl." Trini bounced her and soothed her with a smile.

"I told you." Blue eyes smiled.

"Told her what?" Jason asked.

The man walked around then leaned against his truck.

"That we don't judge and we all care no matter what." Blue eyes smiles looking from his uncle to me.

"He's right." Trini nodded. "We have no business to judge. It's not our place to do so. Just to help and care." She rubbed Lily's back.

I knew they were nice and just being friendly, they were also right, but Lily hasn't been around so many people at once. And thought it still made me nervous I smiled and started to calm down while Lily giggled reaching her hand up to pat Trini's face.

"No one here will judge you. We've all seen there at one point or another." Jason nodded. "She's a beautiful baby girl though."

"Thank you and sorry just a new mom still and I'm not use to having so many people around Lily." I smiled a little more loosening the grip I held on Tj's hand. "She seems happy and comfortable though."

Trini handed Lily back to me then walked back to Jason and stood next to him. Blue eyes kissed my forehead.

"Do you remember that scar you seen?"

"Yeah?"

"I had gotten into a bad accident a year ago. Took me a while to get over it."

"Aww. I'm sorry babe." A frown formed on my lips as I looked up at him.

"It's ok beautiful but it took me a little while to get over it. I guess what I'm trying to say is that we all have things that happened to us but we look forward never behind."

"You're right. There's know reason to constantly live in fear of the passed to only be blinded from the present." I took in a deep breath nodding my head then smiled.

Looking over at Trini and Jason I nod and smile then leaned up kissing blue eyes cheek.

"I'll text you when I get home ok? I gotta put this sleepy little girl back to bed."

"Ok beautiful." He kissed Lily's head then my lips.

I put Lily in her car seat buckling her in then shut the car door climbing into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Bye babe." I smile softly.

"Bye beautiful." Blue eyes and his aunt waved.

"Ok I'm hungry." Jason said waving then started his way into the house.

"Let's go eat." Trini nodded.

Blue eyes turned walking back to the house with his aunt. I started to drive home backing out of the driveway and onto the road then glanced back at Lily. She sat quietly in her seat while I drove. Gazing her small brown eyes out the window, I turned my attention back to the road driving the two streets over from his house to mine. Lily gave a slightly sleepy huff then a small baby yawn. Smiling I parked the car in the driveway and shut off the car going to the back to get Lily. She started to fuss more and rub her eyes. Sitting her on my hip I bounced her and grabbed the diaper bag tossing it onto my shoulder.

"I know baby. You're sleepy."

We walk into the house and all the lights were off. Making my way blindly into the kitchen I flip on the light above the sink then starts to make Lily a bottle. It was quite and darker than usual as I looked around the living room and kitchen then shrugged.

Mom and dad have both went to bed and I was quite shocked. Mom has always waited up for me or at least I thought. Maybe she wasn't as opposed to me and Tj being together as I thought. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of being with him. There was something about him that I couldn't put into words but I needed him. I needed to be around him and feel him next to me and being apart was difficult.

As the many reasons I wanted to be with him traveled through my mind I took lily up to our room and set her down to change her into pink bunny pajamas. Tj was so good with her. He really did seem like a natural when it came to taking care of her and Lily. I pulled her up from my bed and sat in the glider cradling her close to me. As she sucked on her bottle I rocked her watching as she rubbed her eyes again then closed them.

"Hey, I'm home. Sorry Lily got fussy when we got home and I just got her to calm down." I sent a promised text to confirm I was safe.

"It's ok beautiful." He replied.

"How's the rest of your night?" I asked.

"It's good. Uncle Jason and Aunte Trini are here still so I'm just hanging out in the basement. Oh and JJ is here too."

"That's good. My parents were surprisingly asleep when I got home. Also tell him I said hi please?"

I smiled a lot as I usually did when talking to blue eyes then shook my head patting Lily's back.

"That is a surprise." My phone vibrated with a message from him.

"Yeah, I had fun tonight though. Thank you for getting me out of the house." I put my phone down on the nightstand taking Lily to her crib and laid her down with her bottle next to her. Quickly I changed into a tee-shirt and shorts as my phone buzzed again with another message.

"You're welcome beautiful." It read.

I climbed into bed covering up and sent him a picture of me all tucked in and ready for sleep. "I might pass out soon."

"Ok beautiful." He replied followed by a picture of himself in a muscle shirt.

"Oof have I mentioned I think your very handsome?"

"Yes and it never gets old. Have I mentioned you're beautiful?"

"Maybe a few times." I chuckled laying my head down facing Lily's crib. "But I love hearing it."

"Well get use to all the compliments beautiful."

I smiled and bit my lip then yawned and rubbed my own face.

"I'm sure I will but I'm struggling to stay awake Handsome."

"Get some sleep love. Goodnight." Blue eyes told me.

"Good night handsome sweet dreams."

I told him then put my phone down turning out the lamp and started to doze off.


	3. Chapter3

Sunday morning rolled around and as usual Lily was the first one awake. The morning was spent with ease while Lily and I mostly stayed in the room to avoid being questioned. I finished up the last of my homework and Lily played in her baby jumper, her tiny feet tapped at the floor as she giggled playing with the toys posted on it. Glancing over a few times I smiled at her watching her cute little cheeks puff up with small little dimples as she smiled and giggled. Getting as much good rest as we did the night before Lily slept through the night and was already full of energy and most definitely ready to go. I slide my books back into my school bag then zipped it up tucking it back under my desk where I had hid it from little hands. Noticing I wasn't paying her any attention Lily squealed and bounced even more.

"Ok I'm coming, I'm coming."

I stood up chuckling and lifted the happy girl into my arms then kissed her little nose. She smiled patting her hands on my cheek then pressed her little slobbery lips to my cheek giving momma sweet baby girl kisses. I smiled more and cuddled my girl as I swayed back and forth, then sat on the floor playing with her soft blocks. Lily picked them up and waved them around listening to them rattle and crinkle, then tossed it, and squealed crawling after it.

Watching her, I pulled my phone from my back pocket checking the time. Nearly lunchtime but not quite and still no message from blue eyes. I figured that maybe he was still sleeping seeming he was up late the night before with his family. I didn't mind it though. I'm happy to get time with my girl and I'm sure blue eyes enjoyed his time with his family too.

Lily squealed looking up to the window and clapped her hands, bringing my full attention back to her. I tucked my phone back away into my back pocket.

"Lilybug?" I tried to get her attention.

"Lilybug. Come see mommy." I slightly chuckled seeing that she was fixated on whatever it was outside.

She stared up at the window smiling and cooing at it. Moments later a slight thud sounded. Lily giggled more. The neighbors must be home and the sound of the car was probably what drew Lily's attention away. I shrugged it off then heard a tap at the door and mom yelled.

"I got it."

I pulled Lily into my lap still playing with the soft blocks and her little pink bear. Her toys scattered over the floor as she played then her little hands grasped a book. She pulled a it into my lap and held it up.

"Mamamamama." she babbled.

"You want mommy to read you the book?" I asked taking it then opened it to the first wooden page.

Starting to read it to my little girl a knock tapped at my bedroom door just before I could say the first word. Looking up at the door my mother appeaed from behind it.

"Your boyfriend is here." she started.

"Ok I'm coming." I smiled.

She leaned against the wall and I just knew the floodgates were fixing to overflow. I stood with Lily in my arms shifting her onto my hip starting for the door.

"Carlee, I'm not sure about this. Did you think about how introducing new people, especially man, into Lily's life would affect her? She doesn't need all this excitement. She's so little."

I sighed and kissed Lily's head. "Mom it's fine. Plus Lily likes him too."

I pressed passed her not in the mood to be hounded with all her questions that at some point or another I had already answered.

"What are you going to do when she's attached and it doesn't work out?" she asked trailing behind me.

I pretended like she hadn't asked me that while walked out into the hall then down the stairs into the kitchen. My heart slightly hurt with my own mothers doubt and slowly I could start to feel it crumbling to pieces. I tried hard to shake the doubt she planted in my head and for a moment I believed her, then I seen him. Blue eyes stood in the middle of the kitchen looking around as he rubbed his hand over his forearm gliding it along the white tiger tattooed on him. And as I stepped into the kitchen his blue eyes looked up meeting mine. He smiled from ear to ear and instantly I knew my mother was wrong.

We had only just started dating but there was something about him that was different. His heart was in it. Not just his head. Not just because he was a teenage boy but because we were something he really wanted. I could feel it in my heart and all the doubt left. I knew what we both wanted and I wasn't going to let my mother ,who hated everyone it seemed, get in the way of that.

"Hey handsome." I smiled softly going to him.

"Hey beautiful." he smiled back just as softly.

His eyes gleamed and his arms gently held my waist. Lily, still on my hip, giggled and cooed happily.

"Hi Lily." blue eyes tickled the side of her neck making her giggle more. "So mom is inviting y'all to a cookout today." he smiled more glancing between me and Lilybug.

Lily reached up to him grabbing his shirt pulling herself to him with a struggling whimper and a frustrated huff. I chucked at her cuteness and blue eyes smiled wider taking her into his arms. Being where she wanted she sat happily and cooed laying her head down and watched us. I could hear mom standing behind me sighing and I could feel the eye roll as I turned to see her leaning against the kitchen counter. Turning my attention back to blue eyes and my daughter I leaned up kissing his cheek then Lily's.

"That sounds fun. What time? I'll pry dad out of the garage."

"Well I mean whenever is good. A couple of my family members are there now. I just wanted to stop by and let you know."

"Ok I'll go get dad then." I said turning around seeing mom glaring at me with her arms crossed. "You're the one that called him my boyfriend. Now you get to meet the parents."

Lily huffed again looking up at blue eyes and pressed her little hands to her cheeks watching him.

"Is that how you feel about it?" he chuckled kissing her head.

With a sweet giggled she patted his cheeks and babbled. Mom rolled her eyes again then left to get ready. I look up at blue eyes taking in a deep breath slowly letting it out. Blue eyes smiled softly at me then thumbed over my cheek.

"It'll be ok beautiful. I can handle her negativity. Now go get your dad my love."

I nodded my head as he pressed a sweet kiss to my forehead then pulled back going to the garage.

"Dad? You still in here ?" I asked

"Over here pumpkin." he called from under his car as he worked on the old thing.

I made my way over to him watching as he slid out from under it. Dad was covered in old oil and grease. Marks of it covered his arms and face while his clothes were stained with the sutty mess.

"Tj is here. His parents invited us over for a cookout. Mom is getting ready but she's not happy about it." I sighed.

Dad stood up and frowned at me. My disappointment was clear and dad knew how it made me feel to have little to no support from my own mother. I was a disappointment to her at most and she had no trouble making that clear. Dad always tried his best though. But there are some things you just need a mom for.

"She'll come around bug. It'll be ok." his voice sounded hopeful but we both knew it was unlikely. "Come on."

I followed him back into the house, he left heading up to shower and I back to the kitchen watching as blue eyes tossed Lilybug up into the air than catching her. She giggled and held onto his arms then squealed as he did it a second time. Listening to her laughing I smiled more then grabbed the diaper bag to pack it with all the needed things for a day at the Oliver's. Putting diapers, wipes, bottles, puff snacks, her pacifier, and a change of clothes, I zipped up the bag placing it on the table I pulled on my shoes getting myself ready.

"Oh shoot. I left her little blocks in the room." I looked over at him. "Come with or wait here?"

"I'll go with you." he smiled putting Lily on his shoulders. "Now no pulling hair little missy."

"Good luck with that." I chuckled.

Walking up the stairs to the room I smiled then glanced in the mirror. Lily tangled her hands in blue eyes hair giving it a slight tug.

"No no baby girl." he tapped her little hands.

Lily giggled more and held his fingers as we walked into the room. Laughing I gathered the toys then held up a soft teething ring. She took it with both hands and started to chew on it.

"Now she'll just drool on you."

I smiled more than dropped my gaze from Lily to right in front of me. His blue gaze staring at me and his lips curled up in a smile. I blushed and smiled back just a few inches from him feeling my heart pound.

"You know mom will more than likely steal her from me."

"Probably. Lily is one loved little girl." I smiled.

"That she is."

I stood there watching him in complete awe as he held my little girl. No matter how many times I look at him my heart pounded even more and I smiled even wider. Joy seemed to feel my heart and for moments at a time I would get lost in a world I was sure was a fairytale. Maybe not Belle's or Cinderella's but my very own fairytale. One where my heart mattered and Lily was adored to no end.

"Are you gonna kiss me or stand there and look hot as always."

I giggled taking Lily and sat her on my hip with the bag on my shoulder. He smirked grabbing my waist pulling me close my body pressed into him. Leaning in slowly blue eyes rested his hand on the side of my face. My cheek in his palm and my hand on his sides holding onto him. His lips pressed to mine kissing me softly and passionately.

"More to come." he said pulling back.

"I hope so. But I think mom and dad are ready now." I leaned up kissing his cheek.

Pulling back he caught my lip nipping at it then pulled me in for a kiss. My lips press to his with a slight whimper and my heart skipped beats. His teeth tugged at my bottom lip softly then pulled away gazing down at me. Slowly my eyes opened and I whispered.

"Oof. You can't do that." I blushed looking up at him. "You need to behave. Lily and our families will be there"

"I'll do my best but.." he kissed my cheek softly.

"No buts." I chuckled and smiled. "Come on."

I took his hand and started back down the stairs to the kitchen with Lily on my hip. Mom and dad stood in the living room looking over at us.

"I had to get some stuff." I quickly told them letting go of blue eyes hand.

"Everyone ready to go?" he asked.

I looked up at him as he offered a slight smile and draped his arm over my shoulder. Pulling me in I followed his gazing seeing he was watching mom just as closely as she was watching him. This was gonna be bad I could feel it. Mom didn't like to be challenged and Tj didn't seem to back down from much. But at least for now it was just them two glaring at each other. It could very well be much worse. Mom still looked disappointed in me and dad tried to smile but as Tj spoke again the tension only thickened.

"Dad's already cooking and uncle Jason is there too. So if we don't leave soon there won't be any food left." Blue eyes chuckled softly trying to break the awkwardness.

"Then let's head out." dad smiled a little.

He pulled the door open and stepped to the side. Mom exited the house walking straight for dad's truck and climbed in slamming the door. She didn't mutter a word to anyone. A long soft sigh left my lungs as I walked out onto the front porch with Lily, Tj followed still holding my hand.

"Beautiful? Wanna ride with me?" Blue eyes asked softly.

"Sure. Just let me get Lily into her carseat for dad then I'll be right over."

"Ok my love."

He walked over to his car leaning against it while I buckled Lily into her seat and shut the door. Dad kissed my head and got into the truck starting it. With a slight smile I turned walking back to the Camaro. Blue eyes smiled fiddling with his keys then opened the passenger door for me.

"Mom and dad will follow us." I told him getting into the car.

"Ok beautiful."

Shutting my door blue eyes walked around to the other side getting in. I looked over watching him as he pulled a harness around him buckling up and started the car.

"Why a harness?" I asked softly slightly confused.

"Huh? Oh." he looked down at himself. "I flipped when I first started driving so it's like a security blanket."

"What happened? How did you flip your car?" I asked.

"The front end snapped and I over corrected, flipping it into a ditch."

"Oh my." I frowned at the thought of him hurt.

"It's ok beautiful."

He pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. Dad followed behind us. I slip my hand into his lacing our fingers together.

"You think our parents will get along?"

"I hope so. I'm more worried about your mom."

"Yeah, me too. I'm sorry she's so opinionated. She's not usually like this." I told him with a slight sad smile. "I mean I understand she's just over protective but I wish she would relax."

Blue eyes lifted my hand pressing it to his lips then stopped at a stop sign.

"I mean this might not help at all but..." he chuckled pausing his sentence a moment.

He revved the car then pulled into his parents driveway parking alongside a line of other vehicles. I giggled squeezing his hand then nodded my head.

"Yeah probably not."

I shook my head and got out the car as dad parks next to us. Opening the back door I get Lily out pulling her on my hip and tossed her bag over my shoulder then kissed her head. I walk back to blue eyes followed by both mom and dad.

"To the back yard, and be prepared ok?" blue eyes announced.

Music played as we followed him to the backyard. "For?" I asked.

Both mom and dad look around the place while I slip my hand into his. Lily coos softly looking around as well.

"A lot of food." he chuckled. "Dad likes to cook."

Dad chuckled and tries to joke a little. "Well good because I'm starving."

Mom didn't seem to like that much and cut her eyes at him.

"Catharine lighten up. We have been here for a while and it's good to get out and meet people. Plus we are here to support Carlee and Lily."

My mother muttered under her breath and sighed. I squeezed blue eyes hand and glanced up at him. He was smiling as we walked around the house to the back yard. Dr. Oliver and blue eyes uncle Jason were fighting at the grill over who should cook.

"Kim!" Dr. Oliver slightly tossed his hands over to Jason.

"Trini!" Jason did the same.

Both women sat on the deck talking then looked up at their names being called.

"I got it." Trini said then talked over to them.

Mrs. Oliver stood and walked out to us. "Tj please go get the ice from the garage. You're the only one that listens to me." she asked sweetly then hugged us both.

"Hi Mrs. Oliver." I hug her.

"Hi Carlee."

Pulling back I point to my parents.

"This is my mom and dad. Catherine and Mark. Mom and dad this is Mrs. Oliver. Tj's mom and my english teacher."

Mrs. Oliver waves her hand and smiled. "It's nice to meet you both. That's my husband Thomas." she points over to him.

Dr. Oliver starts walking over at the sound of his name then threw the basketball at blue eyes. He caught it and laughed. Then tossed it back to him.

"Too slow old man." he joked.

"Hi I'm Thomas Oliver."

He stood next to his wife. My dad reached out and shook his hand but mom simply crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her nose up in the air. Mrs. Oliver nodded and looked over at me. I frowned and dropped my gaze with embarrassment.

"It's nice to meet you both. I'm Mark and this is my wife Catherine. I'm sure y'all know Carlee and Lily."

Lily starts to cry and squirm around in my arms. Mom trails off on her own and still both our dads talk walking back to the grill. I tugged lightly at your arm and lean up to get your attention.

"Someone's hungry and imma go make her a bottle really fast."

"Ok beautiful."

He leaned down and kissed my lips softly while holding my cheek. As we pulled apart he winked at me and let me go. I glanced over at mom who seem more irritated while just a few steps away from us then dad as he tugged at her arm.

"I didn't say anything Mark." she slightly hissed.

"I know but she's eighteen. Leave her alone."

I only slightly listened to the conversation.

"Ice, now son." was the last thing I heard before walking into the house going to the kitchen.

Making her bottled I cradled Lilybug in my arms and sighed the returned back outside. I fed my little girl and sat on the back porch watching mom stick her nose up to anyone that tried to be nice to her while dad on the other hand, smiled and laughed joking right along with them. I hung my head feeling so much embarrassment then jumped when the door behind me slammed shut. Blue eyes walked out with a cooler under his arm and a bag of ice over his shoulder. Lily sat up on my lap and wiggled down crawling to him as fast as she could cooing and squealing.

"Lilybug behind you be careful." I chuckled following her.

Looking around blue eyes sat down the ice and cooler then picked up the little girl that was sitting on her knees in the grass reaching up to him. He smiled and Lily giggled pressing her forehead to his then tried to kiss his nose but instead drooled over it. I laughed then rushed over cleaning off his nose. Blue eyes smiled more letting me then pulled me close to him. His hand pressed to my back firmly holding me to him then kissed my forehead.

"Thank you beautiful."

"You're welcome." I smiled. "I think someone likes you."

"I see that." he smiled more.

"We need music."

Mrs. Oliver said smiling as she passed us. She looked up at blue eyes and chuckled.

"No. No mom please no." he sighed watching.

She laughed and ran into the house before he could hand me Lily and chase after her. She walked back out holding a CD in her hand then played the song.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking from her to him.

"Oh my god this is so embarrassing."

"What your band was really good." she turned it up.

The sounds of hard rock sounded from the speakers and everyone stopped to listen.

"A band? You were in a band?"

He nodded slowly. "Junior year of high school. We had a hard rock band..sorta." he rubbed his head. "We won that years talent show though. But my voice isn't the greatest."

"Wait. That's you singing?" I asked listening to it more closely.

"Yeah that's me. And that too." he smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his neck as a guitar solo started.

"Oh wow you're really good." I chuckled slightly. "Why are you blushing?"

"When was the last time you sang in front of people?" Mrs. Oliver asked.

"Since we cut the CD." he answered.

"Sing for me?" I ask looking up at him as sweet and innocent as I can. "Pretty please?"

He groaned and rubbed his face looking down at me then kissed my forehead. Reaching up I took Lily holding her in my arms and smiled softly up at him then squealed happily.

"Just started dating and you already kill me with that innocent look." he whispered softly then smiled.

Standing on my tippy toes I pressed my lips to hip kissing him lightly. "Pretty please handsome? Will you sing for me?"

After kissing me back he smiled and shook his head. "Fine I'll be back."

I squealed again then hurried over to sit next to mom and dad. Dr. Oliver grabbed the cooler and ice and laughed nudging blue eyes. He nudged back and shook his head again then grabbed his guitar the walked up to the front of the deck. Lily rests on my lap leaning back against me sucks on her thumb watching him closely as well. Mom glanced up at him a few times mostly in silence then gazed around at everyone. Dad looks over at me and nudges my arm leaning over a bit.

"I like him bug. He and his family are really nice."

"Thanks dad. I like him too."

"I don't know yet. He seems to be very kissy." mom hissed and huffed.

"Is that your only complaint?" I tossed and sighed.

"Carlee!" she snapped and looked at me.

"I'm sorry. It's just you're not giving him a chance. Can you please find something else to hate on. He's a good guy and he's sweet and also good with Lily."

I took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh turning my attention back to the front seeing him setup then start to play. Watching him I smiled slightly forgetting my mom was still sitting next to me. I zoned out watching and listening to him. He continued to play and sing while I smiled. His voice was smooth and soft captivating me, pulling me in hard. His hand glided over the neck of the guitar as if he has never put it down. He was good and sounded amazing. At the end of the song everyone aplaude and that sweet goofy grin returned to his lips. I stood up shifting Lily to my hip walking to him smiling.

"Wow! You're really good. That was awesome."

"Thank you." he smiled and kissed my forehead wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Foods done." Mrs. Oliver announced.

Dad popped up and hurried to get in line. I laughed shaking my head bouncing Lily a little as she laid on my shoulder. She rubbed her eyes softly and held onto the back of my shirt while yawning.

"Let's go eat beautiful." blue eye urged.

We both walked over fixing our plates then sat down. I sat by my mother and held Lily in my lap then fed her a few bites as blue eyes sat next to his just across from me. His parents talked to dad about work and other boring adult conversation topics. Dad really did seem to like blue eyes and his family and that made me happy. I had one parent on my side and with dad in my corner then maybe mom wouldn't be so bad.

"So what happened last Friday? Is that normal? Does that happen often or just sometimes?" mom asked.

The table grew quiet while I fed my little girl. She seemed to be more awake now that food was in her little tummy. I smiled looking up seeing that everyone had stopped eating and blue eyes glanced up at his mom.

Mrs. Oliver cleared her throat and put down her fork. "It doesn't happen as often as it use too." she offered a slight smile.

"How often is it then?" my mother pressed.

"Once or twice a week maybe." Mrs. Oliver answered. "But back in ninety-nine there was a giant battle that ended everything up until two thousand and ten."

"Hmm." mom hummed. "What are these things that attack the town?"

"We have no idea." blue eyes spoke up leaning his elbows into the table.

Mom turns her attention to him and I sighed feeling the mountain of questions piling up in the back of her mind.

"Ok well why don't the military do anything about it? You would think that if it was something important enough it needed to be killed that the military would step in. But no only these four power rangers." she hissed being displeased by them.

"There's six of them." blue eyes corrected. "And because those creatures or whatever they are are too advanced. They are too power for the military to handle. They did try at one point but they couldn't."

"So what makes the power rangers so special? If the military can't handle it how come only six power rangers can?" mom continued.

"They have weapons that can contain and defeat them." Jason spoke up sitting at the end of the table.

"Well. Seems like the power rangers like to have control. You would think that maybe the military would have offered some sort of help but looks like the power rangers like the glory." she shrugged making her accusations then resumed eating her food.

Blue eyes leg shook making the table shake adding to the already thick tension. Looking around it seemed like nearly everyone lost their interest in eating. They sat back in their chair exchanging glanced at each other and I understood it. My mother was targeting their protection of their town and I know I told her to hate on something else but I didn't mean something like the power rangers. I sighed and rubbed my face.

"They food is amazing." I offered trying to switch the mood.

"What do you have against them?" blue eyes pressed her.

"I never said I have anything against them I just don't see how the military with all their weapons and armies can't handle it but only six power rangers can. Which means they have the proper weapons and such to do it but maybe don't want to share the 'responsibility'."

"Mom maybe now isn't a good time." I say softly and push my plate away from me.

"What? I'm just simply saying that maybe there wouldn't be so many attacks if the power rangers had some help is all." she continued.

"Mom… Not now please?"

Dad cleared his throat and glanced her way staring at her.

"They have helped the military and the military has helped them plenty of times. Just the military can only do so much." blue eyes rubbed his face.

"It just doesn't make sense is all. The military being much bigger, head count wise." she took another bite if her food.

"There are more than just the six here in Angel Grove. There's over twenty teams."

She nodded. "Do they work for the government or do they just to their own thing like the ones here?"

"One of the teams are military. And another one is in the police force." blue eyes huffed.

Dad stands up as the tension grows thicker.

"I think that maybe Catherine and I should be going now. Thank you both for the invitation." dad smiled softly and nodded to Dr. and Mrs. Oliver then tugged at mom before looking over at blue eyes. "You mind bring Carlee and Lily home later?"

"I got them Mr. Jacobs." he smiled softly up at dad.

Dad hugs me then tugs at mom more. She sighs and gets up walking back to the truck. I hug dad back and smile softly as they leave. Everyone still seemed tense but returned back to eating. Blue eyes rubbed his eyes again and for a second instead of blue they flashed a bright white.

"You ok?" I asked him softly.

"Sorry, was just trying to not lunge over the table."

"I'm sorry. I know mom can be hard to handle. I'm really sorry y'all I really am." I looked around the table.

"It's ok." Dr. Oliver sat back smiling slightly.

"We trust her enough?" Mrs. Oliver asked looking from Dr. Oliver to Blue eyes and back again.

Everyone looked to blue eyes waiting for an answer. I followed their gazing watching him confused as of what his mom meant.

"Trust me enough for what?"

"Well you shared a secret with me. Now it's my turn." he nodded.

"What secret?" my heart slightly raced with anxiety.

"Come with me please." he stood holding his hand out to me.

Taking it I stood pulling Lily onto my hip. "What's going on Tj?"

He didn't say anything but lead us into the house. My hands started to shake the more nervous I got. In the living room he let my hand go and walks over to the tv inserting a flash drive into it.

"In 1993 astronauts made the mistake of opening a metal object on the moon." he began.

"Ok?" I turned to the TV, taking a seat on the couch.

"An evil witch named Rita Repulsa terrorized earth so an alien known as Zorda of Eltar created powers and had his helper Alpha 5 find five teenagers that could hold their own." pictures of the power rangers popped up on the tv. "The original red was Jason Lee Scott aka uncle Jason. The original pink was my very own mother. Blue was my uncle Billy. Yellow, was aunt Trini. And the black ranger was Uncle Zack."

As he talked he shifted through each one showing me pictures of them in their suits. I turned my gaze from the tv to him seeming more confused then the start.

"Wait. Your family are the power rangers?" I asked making sure I heard him correctly.

"In a sense. Do you remember me telling you that the white ranger saved me and the pink ranger held me?" he asked softly.

"In a sense? And yes I remember."

"I was with a babysitter at the park and the monster grabbed my arm. Then the power rangers freed and I had no idea it was mom and dad."

I nodded slowly. "Wow. I feel so horrible. I told mom to hate on something else and leave you alone but she resorted to the power rangers and that only targeted your parents. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Mrs. Oliver walked in. "Tj caught us in our suits when he was ten."

My knee bounces as I look up at her. "This whole time it was y'all?"

"Not exactly." she sat next to blue eyes.

"Now the rangers are me and my cousins." he held the morpher in his hand. "They were but haven't been since I turned sixteen."

My gaze turned from her to the morpher then up to him. "You and your cousins? Wait.. That friday at school you left during the attack…"

"That was us and me that told the camera guy to leave." he looked up at me.

"But how? You were at school then not even a minute later you were there?" I asked still baffled at the thought.

"We just know how to handle situations like that and this is Goldar. He's the one sending the monsters. He's waiting and watching us.

He flips through the slides showing me Goldar and a castle.

"So this thing.. I mean Goldar keeps sending you monsters and you kill them?"

"He's scared of us. He knows that he can't take us on without Zedd." Jason said.

I look up seeing Dr. Oliver, Jason, and Trini walk in and seats of their own. All this was so confusing. I mean it made since now but still all new slightly confusing information. I took in a deep breath holding Lily close to me then reached over taking blue eyes hand into mine. The images played on the tv as I watched and nodded slowly taking in all the information.

"And who is Zedd?"

"An evil overlord that was killed in 2000 during a mission. But Goldar is scared and knows we will win again." blue eyes took my hand and softly spoke. "Aliens are real too."

"Really?" I asked.

"The space team leader is a human like alien. He looks and talks like a human but he's not." he added.

I nod slight still in shock looking around at everyone. Lily chews on her hands looking back and forth between everyone then makes grabby hands at Mrs. Oliver. She takes her and smiles setting Lily on her lap.

"Ok.. My boyfriend and his family are power rangers that fight and kill monsters to protect the town." I paused while they all nodded. "That's a lot to take in."

"More like the world. We go everywhere." blue eyes added softly.

"Oh. This might be the best school year yet." I gave them a slight smile.

"We are trying to be normal."

"Well y'all fooled me. I had no idea. Though I am extremely sorry about my mom. She's just really opinionated sometimes and I'm so so so sorry." I apologized.

Mrs. Oliver bumped her shoulder into mine lightly. "All mothers are like that. You should've seen me when Tj started highschool." she smiled.

I gave a slight still embarrassed smile. As blue eyes plays a video of them morphing.

"So that's how it works? Or... what just happened there?"

"Basically we hold our morphers out and we say our beast's name. Like mine is the white tiger so I say that and dam I'm morphed and stronger."

"So that's why the tiger tattoo." I say understanding better now.

"Do you believe in spirit animals?"

"Yeah I do." I nod.

"Mines more of a real spirit animal. It's called a ninjetta spirit animal."

"And what's that?"

Blue eyes took in a deep breath and closed his eyes then opened them. They had a bright white glow to them like earlier at the table outside when mom started her episode of questions.

"He's my protector."

"Whoa. That's pretty cool."

"Only when I'm kinda mad it happens."

"Well let's not make you mad then." I chuckled.

"There's no way you can make me mad beautiful." he winked and smiled.

I smiled back and leaned over kissing his cheek softly then laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. "Mine right?"

"If you still want me? I know it can be a lot to take in all at once and I understand if you change your mind." he whispered.

"You're kidding right?" I looked up at him. "I told you I had a daughter and you stayed. I'm not gonna run just because you're a power ranger."

"Then always beautiful." he wrapped his arms around my waist. "One day imma marry you."

"You think so?" I asked blushing hard.

"I do beautiful. You have those dreams too?" he asked rubbing my back.

"I did last night but I didn't know what to think of it. Wait… Did you?"

"I did." he said softly.

My heart raced at his words and I blushed. He held me close as we sat on the couch relaxing. Jason and Dr. Oliver sat back and talked flipping through the channels on the tv while Mrs. Oliver and Trini sat playing with my Lilybug. It seemed that everything was back to normal now. All the tension was gone and blue eyes smiled more. I was happy and quite excited about the power ranger thing. They trusted me with this secret and I was grateful for it. I felt like I was somehow meant to be apart of their world and life. And mine seemed to be turning out pretty great. I smiled more leaning into blue eyes more, relaxing as we cuddled up on the couch.


	4. chapter4

Blue eyes ran his hand over my side as we sat cuddled on the couch. Nearly everyone had left for the evening and Lily was sleeping in Mrs. Oliver's arms. Dr. Oliver had already made his way to his office and the tv played as we watched.

"Wanna go upstairs for a little while." blue eyes whispered softly in my ear.

"Ok let me get Lily." I smiled softly.

"Mom will watch her. She sleeping anyways." he nodded over to them.

Looking over at her a smile slipped it's way over my lips as I nod. "Well I mean we haven't had a moment without her since the park."

"Very true." he smiled.

"You two go ahead." Mrs. Oliver said rocking Lily.

"Her bottle is in her bag with her diapers and wipes. Thank you, Mrs. Oliver." I said smiling.

Blue eyes stood up taking my hand pulling me up to stand then led me up the stairs and down the hall. Our fingers laced together and blue eyes thumbed over the back of my hand. Twisting the knob on the door he pushed it open and held it for me. I walked in then turned to him.

"So why exactly did you wanna come up here without Lily?" I asked and smiled.

"I mean I wanted to kiss you."

He whispered, pulling off his shirt revealing perfect muscled biceps, pecks, and shoulders. Nicely cut ads and partial V were the top of his jeans rested at his hips. He nudged the door shut with the back of his heel and took a slow step towards me.

"Oh damn," I whispered.

I watched and bit my bottom lip feeling my heart racing. It pounded against my chest and I was sure he could see it pressing against it's boned cage.

"I heard that." he leaned in and whispered in my ear.

His hot breath brushed over me running down my neck and I whimpered closing my eyes a moment taking in a deep breath. His hand grazed over mine just barely hooking my fingers with his. My hand dropped back to my side as he climbed onto his bed laying back.

"Come here beautiful." he winked.

Motioning me over with his finger I nodded walking over and slowly climbed onto the bed with him. My breath caught feeling his hands running over my sides as he pulled me onto his lap setting me down. My knees pressed into the bed while lowering myself to sit. His hands tenderly rubbed over my thighs gliding up to my hips. Curling his fingers around them he pulled me closer and my body slid up over his until my face was just inches from him. My lips hovered over his making my heart thump harder against my chest. Blue eyes leaned up brushing the tip of his nose over mine just before pressing his lips to me locking them with a soft passionate kiss.

His heart pounded just as hard and fast as mine did. I felt it under my hands as it pressed gently into his chest feeling each beat and the warmth that generated between us as our lips moved over each other. Sweet tender kisses pressed to me making my body tremble while he gripped my hips pulling me close then trailed them up to my side then back holding me closer.

Breathing hard I rested my hand at his neck, feeling the sudden impulse for more I trailed my lips down cheek and neck to his chest. I felt him growing under me and press between my thighs as he raised his hips up rubbing against me. Pulling back I gazed down at him looking into his blue eyes seeing his intent and longing for more. My hands slid gracefully over his chest and stomach feeling him breathing just as hard as I had been.

Stopping just above his jeans I waited a moment as he nodded his head for me to continue then leaned up kissing my lips with passion. Trembling harder I returned the kiss moaning slightly onto his lips while I slid my hand down between him and his jeans. Reacting to my hand rubbing lightly over him blue eyes raise his hips more pressing his bulge against my hand humping some while our lips tangled together.

I pulled back my hand and sat upon his lap. Blue eyes laid back down watching as my hands tugged at his jeans unbuttoning them then slid down his zipper showing off more of his bulge through his boxers. I bit my lip between my teeth looking down at him watching it pulsate needing attention. Moving my hand slowly over him my fingers grazed his hard on causing it to twitch and pulsate more at my touch.

"One day we will have to see how much I can handle," I whispered trailing my gaze up to his body.

"How about now."

He sat up whispered back, gripped my hips, and flipped us over gently laying me down on the bed. Suddenly I was under him looking up at into his blue eyes watching as he set up on his knees pushing down his jeans and boxers. Leaning in to kiss me blue eyes kicked off his clothes tossing them to the floor. My lips press harder to his as my trembling hands gripped his sides. Slightly whimpering he pulled back taking my hand resting it on his hard shaft while he softly grinded against my palm. I tremble more feeling his warm hardness against the flesh of my hand.

"I'm not gonna hurt you beautiful," he whispered and gently thumbed over my cheek.

"I'm sorry," I whispered back sitting up. "It's just been a long time."

"It's been a while for me too."

"Can we take it slow? Please?"

"Of course beautiful." he smiled softly then kissed my forehead. "Lay back down my love."

Naturally feeling safe at his words I did as asked of me laying back against the bed looking up at him. So much trust filled my eyes as I allowed him to glide his hands up my legs to the top of my shorts. He never broke our locked gazes as he fumbled with my button and zipper then gently tugged at my shorts. I lifted off the bed letting him pull them off me. Blue eyes tossed them into the floor along with his then scooted down pressed his lips to my inner thighs alternating kisses and bites on each one.

A small moan escaped my lips feeling his warm lips on me. I gripped the bedding and began to tingle as he made his way up closer to my slightly soaked panties. My knees shook while he gently holding them apart and looked up at me from between my thighs. His hot breath brushed over me again and I whimpered more reaching down cupping his face in my hand then pulling him up to me. Within seconds my lips met his, kissing him hard and passionately. His body gliding over mine pressed into me as he pulsated more hitting against my slit through my panties. Blue eyes moaned in my ear sending chills over my body making me shake under his touch. Our tongues swirling around each other as the tip of his shaft brushed lightly over my swollen clit. A gasp caught in my throat and my fingers grasped his sides gripping him, pulling him more to me.

"Beautiful?" he asked softly.

"Y-yes?" I pulled back looking up at him still trembling with nervousness.

"I'll go slow." he whispered.

"Promise?"

"I do beautiful."

As he whispered he tucked his finger under the waistband of my panties pulling them down off me. I leaned up pressing my lips to his neck kissing at it and nibbling softly making him moan once again as the tip of his shaft press to my slit slowly entering me. A small whimper left my lips brushing over him feeling his full length gently press into my soaked warm entrance. I moan louder barely able to control myself, my whole body shook under him.

Dripping onto his bed his body lay smoothly against mine gliding over me with each soft slow thrust. My face nuzzled into his neck while I whimpered and gasped moaning into his ear lightly. He thrusted his hips over and over slowly gaining speed with each thrust he made. Pushing deeper inside me I clawed over his back pulling him closer and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Fuck." he muttered.

Both of us tried to stay quiet. He thrust harder pounding into me and moaned with slight grunts. I could feel his body shaking as it slid over mine and his heart raced more while his breath quickened. The pulse in his neck thumped against my lips as I pressed kisses onto his sweating flesh. He gripped my hips pulling me down onto his shaft as I held onto his shoulders feeling myself dripping more.

"I'm gonna cum baby." he grunted.

"I'm so close. I wanna feel you cum so bad." I nodded and whimpered moaning my words into his ear.

"Cum for me? Please?"

I whimpered my begs in his ear as I tightened around him more ready to do the same. He groaned and with that I felt his throbbing shaft shoot strands of his cum into me. My legs trembled more still wrapped around his waist while my hands held at the back of your shoulders cumming as he did. My body tensed up shaking hard as he held me to him.

After a long pause blue eyes pulled out letting our juices run out of me onto the bed under us. I blushed hard and relaxed breathing harder. Our bodies sweaty with passions of making love to each other as he rolled onto his back laying next to me.

"You didn't have a condom on did you?" I asked softly looking over at him.

He shook his head slightly. "I'm sorry beautiful."

Nodding I sit up then kiss his lips softly. "It… it's ok."

"If you're worried about it I can get you plan B if you like?" he offered.

The gaze that I dropped to my lap shot back up to him confused and I shook my head no.

"Do you think we should? Are you worried about it?" I asked quietly unsure of his intentions.

"No beautiful. Honestly it's not I won't leave you if you ever get pregnant. I'm not like your ex. I would never abandon you or Lily or our child. " he softly assured me then kissed my forehead. "I want a future with you." he whispered.

I nodded, leaning into his kiss then curled up against his side feeling him pull me into his lap. His heart still raced slowly calming down alongside mine while he held me rubbing his hand over my back gently then kissed my head a few times. We lay in his bed cuddled up together for a while as the sun sank down and the sky started to darken.

"Beautiful it's getting late."

I nodded looking out the window rubbing my face. "And we have school tomorrow and it's well past Lily's bedtime."

"True but you can expect more kisses tomorrow at school."

"Oh? Is that so? What if your friends see you kissing the shy loner new girl?" I asked chuckling a little looking up at him.

"So?" he kissed me. "You're mine beautiful."

I kissed him back blushing softly then nuzzle into his neck. "Yeah? Your what?"

"My girlfriend and one day wife hopefully."

My cheek warmed more blushing hard at his words. Smiling happily I didn't mutter a word but nuzzled my head into his neck more feeling his pulse slow the more he relaxed. Moments later the sad sounds of a baby girl crying rang from downstairs.

"Well that's my que." I chuckled softly.

"Time to get dressed and act like we were napping." blue eyes laughed softly.

We crawled out of bed and got dressed. Pulling on my panties and shorts I check my hair and makeup in the mirror then smile seeing Blue eyes standing behind me getting dressed. He was definitely the most handsome man I knew.

"I need a nap for sure now though." I smiled more.

"Me too beautiful."

I watched him finish getting dressed, taking a seat on his bed waiting for him. Blue eyes pulled his shirt on then opened the door.

"Come on beautiful."

Getting up, I walked out of the room and back down the stairs to the living room. Lily fussed more, though Mrs. Oliver tried to keep her calm. Reaching out to her I smiled taking my sweet little girl and bounced her in my arms. She laid her head on my shoulder and rubbed her little eyes yawning then gripped the back of my shirt holding on to me.

"Oh my. It's way passed a little girl's bedtime huh?" I rubbed her back while she whined.

"Sorry mom we passed out watching a movie." he smiled a little then looked over at me. "Ready to go home beautiful?"

"Yeah I need to get this baby girl to sleep for the night." I grabbed her bag tossing it onto my shoulder.

"Be back mom. Taking the 4 banger."

Grabbing the keys we headed out the door to the car. Blue eyes unlocked and opened the door for me then shut it once we here in. He walked around to the other side getting in and started the car.

"How many cars do you have?"

"Just this one and the camaro. Though this one was my very first car."

I nodded and looked down at Lily as she rubbed her sleepy eyes and slowly started to fall asleep in my arms. I smiled biting my lip softly as I glanced up at him then back down to my sleeping girl as she wiggled to get more comfortable.

"What baby?" he took my hand into his.

"Huh?"

"You're all smiles and blushy now. It is because we had sex on our first date?"

"Oof. I didn't think about it like that. That makes me look horrible."

"No, stop that. It doesn't. You're fine. But what is it? Tell me beautiful."

"It's just something you said earlier and I believe you."

"Wait what did I say?" he asked confused.

"You wouldn't leave." I said softly.

"Of course I won't leave you." he kissed the back of my hand and blushed. "I think I'm falling for you though."

"Are you?" I asked slightly shocked.

"I am. I have. Very hard." he whispered.

Stopping at a stop sign I leaned over kissing him then leaned back. "I am too."

I seen a smile spread wide over his lips as he pulled out onto my street. He gripped my hand lacing our fingers together.

"Want me to come get you in the morning?"

"If you want too."

"I do beautiful." he smiled more pulling into the driveway and shut off the car.

"Ok then I'll see you in the morning."

I kissed him goodnight and opened the door getting out with Lily and her bag.

"Bye beautiful."

"Bye handsome."

I shut the door and walked up to the house as blue eyes drove away. Walking into the house dad sat in the living room watching tv then looked up at me and smiled.

"Where's mom?" I asked looking around waiting for the mountain of questions.

"She took her meds. She's sleeping now."

I gave a relieving sigh and tried hard not to smile. "Let me go lay Lilybug down. I'll be back."

Dad nodded and looked back to the tv. I took my little girl up to our room and changed her then laid her down in her crib. Getting into my own pajamas I grab the baby monitor and made my way back to the kitchen. Looking through the fridge I made me a plate of food to eat then sat at the table watching dad turn the tv off and walk over to sit with me.

"How was the rest of the cookout?" dad asked me taking a seat.

"It was good."

"That's good. You like that boy don't you?"

I tried to hide my smile as I took another bite of my food then nodded my head at him.

"Yes sir. I really do. I just wish that mom would let up. I mean, you seem to be handling it very well and mom is just determined to make me feel guilty about it."

"I know. I'll talk to her about it."

Dad stood up and kisses my head. "Night bug."

"Night dad."

He turned and left the room going up to bed and I sat back eating the rest of my food. It had been a long exciting night full of surprises and my brain was tired. I finished eating, put my dishes in the sink, and climbed the stairs up to my room, shutting the door behind me. Lily was still passed out in her crib and I collapsed onto my bed pulling the covers over me then answered the text blue eyes sent letting me know he was safe and sound then fell fast asleep.


End file.
